Escolhas
by RosaScarcela
Summary: Edward abandonou Isabella sem maiores explicações. Dois anos depois, ele tenta recuperar o tempo perdido, mas será a vez dela ter a palavra final.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

- Porque eu estou – engoli em seco - _cansado _de fingir ser uma pessoa que eu não sou, Bella. - Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e chorosos. As bochechas ardentes e úmidas. Seu queixo tremia, tentando conter o choro iminente. Eu estava quebrando o seu coração. - Eu deixei isso ir longe demais, eu lamento por isso.

Bella tentou alcançar minhas mãos por cima da mesa, mas, mantendo minha postura firme, me afastei. Ela soluçou.

- Você não é boa para mim, Bella – impus meu melhor tom de descaso. – Eu não posso prometer que nunca mais vamos nos ver. Seria impossível em uma cidade do tamanho de Forks, mas você pode seguir sua vida sem nenhuma interferência de minha parte. Será como se fôssemos desconhecidos. Como se eu não existisse.

Sob seus olhares de súplica, peguei a carteira de couro em cima da pequena mesa, abri retirando uma nota de vinte dólares e a depositei sobre o papel rabiscado que apontava para uma conta de sete dólares, referentes aos dois cafés que pedi e que esfriavam em suas respectivas xícaras sem ao menos terem sido bebericados.

Levantei, sendo seguido no gesto por Bella. Guardei a carteira no bolso traseiro de minha calça jeans, apanhei as chaves do meu Volvo em cima da mesa e sai do Spartan's Cafe sem olhar para trás.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Eu realmente amava Isabella Swan desde a primeira vez que a vi, quando nos esbarramos na biblioteca do Forks High School logo que cheguei na cidade, há quase oito anos. Sua timidez extrema a afastava das demais crianças e fui considerado corajoso pelos amigos que eu já tinha conquistado em tão pouco tempo quando decidi me aproximar.

De início, Bella me ignorou. Vencida pelo cansaço, ela passou a me suportar ao redor. E quando descobriu que eu poderia ser um garoto legal, aceitou minha amizade.

Eu não a recriminava por tentar se resguardar, afinal não era fácil ser Bella Swan, filha de Charlie Swan, um pescador que dedicava mais tempo ao álcool que aos peixes depois de ser abandonado pela esposa, que o trocou por um forasteiro.

Não ajudava muito que eu morasse na propriedade mais cara da região e fosse um Cullen, ou seja, o herdeiro, junto com meus irmãos Emmett e Alice e meu primo Jasper, de uma das maiores fortunas da América.

Dentro dos seus limites, Bella deixava este pequeno detalhe de lado na maioria das vezes, mas de vez em quando, o "elefante branco postava-se bem no meio da sala", e as discussões ficavam feias.

Não éramos o casal perfeito. Brigávamos muito. E foi em uma dessas brigas que meu futuro foi definido.

Eu sempre gostei de festas, principalmente aquelas regadas à bebida. Bella era avessa às badalações, mas nunca me proibiu de frequentar esses lugares. Todos sabiam que estávamos juntos e conheciam o modo como nos relacionávamos.

Bella nunca se permitiu deixar levar por uma vida de luxo que eu podia oferecer-lhe. O máximo que conseguimos concordar era eu pagar o jantar duas vezes por mês. Quanto ao resto, sempre dividíamos os custos e, por isso, eu optava por programas simples, como cinema, sorvete ou visitas à livrarias. Presentes? Apenas ao estilo "Faça você mesmo".

Éramos vistos em público constantemente, exceto em festas, a menos que fossem organizadas pela minha família.

O estranho foi isso. Bella não ia, mas não me proibia de ir, porém, naquela tarde, percebi que ela estava estranha. Enquanto estudávamos para a prova de matemática, a última do segundo grau, ela parecia aérea, pensativa.

- Quando você vai me falar sobre o que a está incomodando? – perguntei jogando o lápis na cama e esticando as costas.

Bella pensou por um instante. – Não quero que você vá a festa de Tanya.

A festa de Tanya Denalli foi esperada o ano todo pelos formandos. Eram três irmãs e cada uma fez sua festa no último dia de aula. Tanya era a caçula.

- Por quê? – questionei. Quem sabe ela tivesse algo em mente que valesse a pena abrir mão do evento.

- Por nada, em especial. Eu só gostaria que você não fosse. – O modo como ela evitou meus olhos, ou como não sabia onde colocar as mãos me provou que havia algo por trás.

- Me dê uma razão – pressionei.

- Porque eu amo você – despistou, guardando o caderno, ainda com vários exercícios em branco.

- Você sempre me amou, mesmo quando fui a outras festas.

Olhou-me, séria. – Eu não quero que você vá.

Mantive meus olhos sobre ela. – Você não manda em mim – provoquei, na intenção de fazê-la falar.

Bella pegou a mochila e ameaçou levantar da cama.

- Volta aqui – a puxei para trás.

- Me solta, Edward – pediu, chorosa. – Eu só quero ir para casa.

Me surpreendeu que Bella estivesse magoada por causa de uma simples festa.

- Se você me disser por que não quer que eu vá à festa, então talvez eu não vá – ponderei. Eu sabia que não estava sendo justo com ela. Poderia simplesmente atender seu pedido, mas eu estava tão afim de ir na festa de Tanya.

- Não importa – sussurrou.

A abracei e tentei beijá-la, mas Bella virou o rosto.

- Qual o seu problema, hein? – perdi a paciência.

- Por favor, me deixe ir para casa.

A empurrei sutilmente, mas Bella não esperava por isso e por pouco não foi ao chão. Vi lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas, o que era um exagero, então apenas lhe dei as costas e fui para o banheiro de meu quarto tomar um bom banho para me arrumar para a festa de Tanya.

Quando terminei, Bella já tinha juntado suas coisas, arrumado minha cama e partido. A veria no dia seguinte, depois da festa, e conversaríamos decentemente.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02:**

Eu estava meio bêbado, mas ciente da merda que eu tinha feito. Eu amava Bella, afinal. E ao mesmo tempo que eu queria contar o que fiz e pedir desculpas, eu sabia que ela me chutaria para fora de sua vida no instante seguinte.

Usando toda a razão que a embriaguez me proporcionava, dirigi lentamente até sua casa e estacionei alguns metros distante. Meio cambaleante, segui até embaixo de sua janela e ponderei. Eu não conseguiria subir. Ou conseguiria? Um tombo era nada menos do que eu merecia, decidi.

Não foi minha primeira escalada por aquelas paredes, mas, sem sombra de dúvidas, a mais difícil. Quando alcancei a borda, respirei aliviado. A janela estava encostada e não foi difícil manter o equilíbrio e abri-la para eu entrar.

Quando vi minha garota toda encolhida, a face úmida e avermelhada, lábios formando um pequeno bico e até pensei em sair de volta por aquela janela, mas sem escalar. Apenas me jogar. Eu era o culpado por Bella ter chorado.

Ajoelhei-me no chão, ao seu lado da cama, e acariciei sua bochecha. Notei a temperatura elevada bem acima do que seria normal para alguém que estava dormindo. Deixei minha mão por alguns segundos sobre a sua pele e assim que a elevei, senti a quentura ainda me afetando.

- Amor?

Bella resmungou alguma coisa que não entendi.

- Bella? Acorda, anjo.

- Minha garganta está doendo – tossiu sem abrir os olhos.

A primeira coisa que pensei foi tirar seu sofrimento. Era uma mistura doentia. Eu sabia que provavelmente ela já sofria por minha imbecilidade (e pioraria quando descobrisse o que fiz), mas eu preferia acreditar que ela sofria pela febre.

- Já volto – segui até seu banheiro na ponta dos pés e olhei no armário, em busca de algum antitérmico. Inúmeros frascos iam de um extremo ao outro da prateleira mais alta. Peguei o celular no bolso e telefonei para meu pai.

Ele atendeu no terceiro toque extremamente preocupado. – O que aconteceu, Edward? – desesperou-se.

- Estou bem, pai – sussurrei. – Desculpe acordá-lo, mas Bella está com um pouco de febre e dor de garganta e não sei o que dar a ela. Tem um monte de caixinhas no armário.

Ouvi meu pai bocejar do outro lado da linha. – Quais os remédios que ela tem aí?

Comecei a ler em voz alta. – Dipirona, Aciclovir, Paracetamol, Tylenol, Diclofenaco, Amoxicilina.

- Dê um comprimido de Amoxicilina para Bella dormir melhor e amanhã pela manhã, ou melhor, daqui há algumas horas, leve-a para uma consulta no Hospital.

Tão logo desliguei a ligação, peguei o comprimido e voltei para o quarto. Lá, na mesinha de cabeceira, havia um copo com água pela metade. Me ajoelhei novamente ao seu lado e a despertei, com o máximo de carinho que a culpa me exigia.

- Amor, toma este remédio. Você vai se sentir melhor.

Bella abriu os olhos cansados e inchados e, sem dizer uma palavra, me obedeceu. Ainda em silêncio, me devolveu o copo com quase toda a água, fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir.

A mim, coube velar seu sono pelo resto da noite. Deitei ao seu lado e ali fiquei esperando a ressaca sarar e curtindo um peso a consciência que eu merecia. A culpa era meu pior castigo. Me questionei pelo resto da noite e da manhã seguinte tentando encontrar alguma razão que me levou a fazer o que fiz. Eu não encontrei. Sempre tive a namorada perfeita, os pais perfeitos, a vida perfeita. Eu não podia jogar tudo fora por besteira.

E foi olhando minha namorada, a mulher que eu escolhi para mãe dos meus filhos, que eu prometi: nunca mais a faria sofrer. Eu seria tudo de melhor que Bella pudesse desejar e minha missão de vida seria fazê-la feliz.

Bella acordou poucos minutos depois que eu ouvi a porta da frente bater – sinal de que Charlie estava saindo. Eu tinha acabado de voltar do banheiro onde fui escovar os dentes e, quando entrei no quarto, ela estava com os olhos abertos encarando a porta. Talvez avaliando se eu realmente passei a noite toda em seu quarto.

- Bom dia – desejei fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Pensei que eu tivesse sonhado que você estava aqui – resmungou e virou de lado, cobrindo-se com os dois cobertores da cama.

Deixei minha escova de dentes no criado mudo e me ajoelhei ao seu lado, tal qual na noite anterior. – Você não sonhou. Eu fiquei praticamente a noite toda aqui. Você estava queimando de febre.

- Desculpe por estragar sua festa.

Imediatamente forcei minha presença em sua cama, sendo atendido prontamente. A dor no meu peito latejava. – Eu que devo pedir perdão a você, Bella – sussurrei, acariciando seus cabelos bagunçados. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir meu toque e continuei a falar. – Você não estragou. Eu que quis vir para cá e quando passei a mão em seu rosto vi que estava quente demais.

- Obrigada, então.

- Olha para mim – pedi. Lentamente, Bella abriu os tristes olhos. – Eu nunca mais vou magoá-la. Prometo. Eu amo você. Para sempre.

Selei minha declaração com um leve beijo em seus lábios.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Bella recusou-se a ir a consulta médica com meu pai e foi impossível convencê-la do contrário. Aceitou, apenas, tomar mais dois comprimidos de Amoxicilina ao longo do dia, pois ainda não estava bem.

Eu não fui embora. Permaneci com a mesma roupa da festa o dia todo, me sentindo o pior dos homens. A hora que chegasse em casa, a primeira coisa que faria seria queimar aquela calça jeans, a camisa de botões, a cueca e as meias.

Bella ainda estava distante, mas aceitou minha presença. Eu realmente daria um dedo para saber o que se passava em sua cabeça, mas, quando perguntei, ela mudou de assunto rapidamente. - Vou a Port Angeles esta semana para a escolha do meu dormitório.

Apesar de termos sido aceitos em Harvard não era lá que estudaríamos os quatro anos seguintes. Aplicamos para Seattle e, sem me contar, Bella também aplicou para a Universidade de Port Angeles. Quando as cartas de aceitação começaram a chegar conversamos sério sobre o assunto.

Ela só aplicou para Havard porque eu insisti. Eu apliquei para Seattle achando que ela também o faria. Porém, Bella decidiu aplicar para Port Angeles. Não precisava dizer que era porque não tinha dinheiro para uma Universidade melhor, mas eu realmente achei que ela optaria por Seattle. Não houve brigas. Eu entendia que ela jamais aceitaria meu dinheiro.

Mas ainda existiam nossos pais.

Charlie não se importou com nada. Para ele, tanto fazia se Bella estudasse ou não passasse de uma dona-de-casa. Todo o dinheiro que ela usou para pagar sua matrícula veio de seu trabalho. Fosse vendendo doces na escola, cuidando de alguma criança ou mesmo cobrando para fazer trabalhos de nossos colegas que não eram muito fãs dos estudos.

Já meus pais ficaram inconformados quando eu avisei que estudaria em Seattle para ficar mais perto de Bella. Eu jamais a abandonaria. Carlisle ficou várias semanas sem me dirigir à palavra e deixou claro que se orgulhava muito do meu irmão, que tinha conseguido Bolsa de Estudo por causa do beisebol. Emmett já tinha sido contatado por dois ou três times da Liga Principal que o viram na Liga Universitária. Esme tentava me convencer a ir para Harvard usando a desculpa de que eu poderia oferecer uma vida melhor à Bella quando me formasse.

O que me adiantava oferecer uma vida melhor para ela se não a teria por quatro anos? Apesar de novos na idade, nossos sonhos eram os mesmos de qualquer casal. Formar nossa família, ter nossos empregos e poder oferecer uma boa estrutura aos nossos filhos. Não precisávamos estudar em Harvard para conquistar isso tudo. Teríamos um casal de filhos – Eric e Elizabeth, um cachorro labrador e uma casa na árvore.

E lembrando de cada um desses detalhes, a dor no peito latejou mais uma vez. Talvez nada disso se realizasse por minha culpa.

Voltei para casa perto do horário do jantar. Meus pais estavam na sala abraçados e vendo um álbum de fotos antigas.

- Fiquei esperando por você e Bella para a consulta – Carlisle acusou discretamente.

- Bella não quis incomodar. Ela acordou bem melhor.

Corri para meu quarto e, então, me permiti desmoronar. A culpa me consumindo. Chorei como não fazia há muitos anos. Dormi por causa do cansaço mental e emocional, pois a imagem de Bella triste não saia de minha mente por um só segundo. Eu tinha sido um grande cafajeste.

Nos meses seguintes me transformei em outro homem. Todos comentavam que eu estava diferente do Edward Cullen de antes. Abandonei as festas de vez, amadureci e busquei recuperar o respeito de minha namorada. Foi fácil justificar minha mudança de comportamento: "Eu quero aproveitar nossos momentos juntos antes de irmos para a Universidade".

Foi às vésperas do feriado de Ação de Graças que todo o meu mundo perfeito ruiu. Eu tinha passado um dia inteiro com Bella em Port Angeles. Aluguei um quarto de hotel e ficamos horas e horas nos amando.

Minha mãe e a senhora Denalli estavam na sala – Boa noite – desejei.

- Edward, seu pai, Tanya e o senhor Denalli o esperam no escritório.

"Merda!"

Por que eu sentia que estava em um grande problema eu não tinha a mínima ideia. Dei duas batidas na porta e entrei sem esperar autorização.

- Querem falar comigo? – perguntei logo de início, sem muita paciência para ter educação.

Tanya chorava silenciosamente. Meu pai e o senhor Denalli estavam sérios.

- Sente-se, Edward.

Minha única opção foi acomodar-me ao lado de Tanya, em um sofá de couro do escritório. Esperei que começassem a falar.

- Tanya está grávida e você vai assumir – assim, sem enrolação, foi como eu recebi a pior notícia de minha vida, vinda de um homem que mal troquei três palavras ao longo dos anos. O pai de Tanya estava bem seguro de tudo.

- Filho – Carlisle deve ter percebido minha cara de choque -, já arranjamos tudo. Vocês seguem para Cambridge em três dias. Já temos um apartamento mobiliado esperando por vocês.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Foi então que cai em mim. – Espera! Este filho não é meu. Eu não posso assumir isso assim. Eu tenho namorada-

- Mas transou com minha filha!

Levantei. – Eu estava bêbado! E não fui só eu. Jacob e Emmett também ficaram com ela naquela festa! - E a cara de culpa de meu pai o denunciou. – Não é meu, pai! Voc~e sabe! Tanya, diga que usamos preservativo.

Tanya só chorava e eu estava com vontade de estapeá-la.

- Filho, eu preciso que você entenda. Preciso que você seja responsável pelo menos uma vez na vida. Você tem ideia do que isso faria à vida do seu irmão? Ele vai assinar com uma equipe profissional. Não pode se envolver em um escândalo como esse.

As lágrimas começaram a escapar dos meus olhos. – Pai, por favor. Eu não posso abandonar minha namorada. Nós fizemos planos.

- E você vai largar minha filha desamparada? Eu entendo que seu irmão não possa assumir seus atos, mas se Tanya está grávida de um Cullen é um Cullen que assumirá a responsabilidade.

Eu só conseguia pensar na minha garota. Tudo que eu relutei em dizer desde a fatídica festa estava voltando para cima de mim como um grande tornado, que deixaria apena destruição por onde passasse.

- Edward, faça isso por seu irmão, por nossa família. Bella ainda nova. Ela poderá reconstruir a vida com facilidade. Se ela realmente o ama, não fará objeção às suas decisões.

Me desesperei com o quadro: minha mulher reconstruindo a vida com outro homem. – Vocês não entendem! Esta decisão não é minha! Vocês estão decidindo a minha vida, sem me dar a chance de escolher o que for melhor! Não posso acreditar que meu pai está fazendo isso comigo.

Como se eu não tivesse dito nada, o senhor Denalli se levantou, esticou a mão para Tanya e me deu o ultimato. – Vocês partem em três dias.

Todos deixaram o escritório e a raiva ocupou-se de mim. Tudo o que eu pude quebrar eu quebrei. Cada objeto que eu consegui jogar contra a parede ou o chão eu o fiz. Passei a noite chorando, trancado naquele cômodo que foi nada mais, nada menos que o local do meu julgamento e da minha condenação.

O Sol ainda não tinha nascido quando eu sai sorrateiramente de casa. Minha vontade era pegar Bella e fugir, mas eu não tinha este direito. Não tinha nada para oferecer à ela. Amor não enche barriga. Não é o que dizem?

Escalei aquela parede tão conhecida por mim e entrei no quarto de Bella, já me enfiando embaixo de suas cobertas. Bella acordou assustada e me olhou. – Está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupada.

Apenas a beijei pela última vez. A beijei demonstrando que todo amor que eu tinha em mim era dela - que eu era dela.

Tirei as cobertas de cima de nós dois e me acomodei em cima de Bella. – Eu amo você. Nunca duvide disso.

Voltei a beijá-la. Minha garota me conhecia tão bem que não precisei dizer uma palavra para que ela entendesse o que eu queria. Despiu-me e despiu-se enquanto meus lábios tocavam cada pedaço de sua pele macia que encontravam pelo caminho.

Eu não queria deixá-la para trás sem explicações, mas também não queria partir sabendo que ela me odiava.

Se Bella estranhou o fato de eu passar três dias seguidos em sua casa ela não mencionou nada. Aproveitou cada segundo junto a mim. Não tive vontade de olhar para a cara daquelas pessoas que decretaram meu fim. Foi como se eu não contasse regressivamente os segundos. Estávamos na nossa bolha. Charlie estava bêbado demais para perceber a presença de alguém mais em sua casa.

Porém, havia chegado a hora das despedidas e eu não pude simplesmente falar a verdade. Passei aquela noite em claro e só pude chegar à uma conclusão. Deixá-la livre para ser feliz seria o mais justo de minha parte.

Eu estava quieto por todo caminho antes de chegarmos ao Spartan's Cafe. Andamos um ao lado do outro. Nos acomodamos e fizemos nossos pedidos. Só o meu silêncio já era indício de que havia algo errado. Bella sabia disso e ficou apreensiva.

- Bella – comecei -, eu tenho uma coisa para falar e eu sei que pode soar estranho. – Engoli e seco – Bem, não dá mais para a gente continuar juntos.

Bella prendeu a respiração e seus olhos brilharam. Ela ia chorar a qualquer momento e isso seria minha ruína.

- Por quê? Eu achei que a gente estava bem... – sussurrou.

- Porque eu estou – engoli em seco - _cansado _de fingir ser uma pessoa que eu não sou, Bella. - Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e chorosos. As bochechas ardentes e úmidas. Seu queixo tremia, tentando conter o choro iminente. Eu estava quebrando o seu coração. - Eu deixei isso ir longe demais e eu lamento por isso.

Bella tentou alcançar minhas mãos por cima da mesa, mas, mantendo minha postura firme, me afastei. Ela soluçou.

- Você não é boa para mim, Bella – impus meu melhor tom de descaso. – Eu não posso prometer que nunca mais vamos nos ver. Seria impossível em uma cidade do tamanho de Forks, mas você pode seguir sua vida sem nenhuma interferência de minha parte. Será como se fôssemos desconhecidos. Como se eu não existisse.

Sob seus olhares de súplica, peguei a carteira de couro em cima da pequena mesa, abri retirando uma nota de vinte dólares e a depositei sobre o papel rabiscado que apontava para uma conta de sete dólares, referentes aos dois cafés que pedi e que esfriavam em suas respectivas xícaras sem ao menos terem sido bebericados.

Levantei, sendo seguido no gesto por Bella. Guardei a carteira no bolso traseiro de minha calça jeans, apanhei as chaves do meu Volvo em cima da mesa e sai do Spartan's Cafe sem olhar para trás.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

_02 anos depois_

Eu voltei para Forks em cada oportunidade que tive e mesmo que a casa dos Swan não ficasse no caminho para nenhum lugar que eu quisesse ir, sempre passei na frente com a esperança de ver Bella por um ou dois segundos.

Minha mãe me mantinha informado, apesar de não haver muitas notícias. A única coisa sabida era que Bella desapareceu depois que fui embora. Nunca mais foi vista. Charlie, por outro lado, passava os dias mais lúcido. Ele nunca comentou com ninguém o paradeiro de Bella e, pelo que minha mãe me disse, ninguém teve coragem de perguntar.

Nunca tive um relacionamento com Tanya, apesar de vivermos sob o mesmo teto. Depois que Lilly nasceu, ela voltou a Harvard e coube a mim cuidar do bebê praticamente sozinho, mesmo que eu também estivesse estudando. Emmett nunca conheceu a filha e nas vezes que nos falamos por telefone, não se deu o trabalho de perguntar por ela uma única vez.

Meus pais e os pais de Tanya nos visitaram tantas vezes nesses dois anos quanto eu podia contar com os dedos da mão esquerda. Acho que sabiam da nossa infelicidade e ver, pessoalmente, o que tinham causado deixava-os mais culpados.

Porém, acordar todas as manhãs e ver minha Lilly com seus olhos grandes e lábios rosados me encarando, esperando meu beijo de "Bom dia" anulava as partes ruins da minha vida. Ela passava o dia na creche enquanto Tanya e eu estudávamos, mas cabia a mim levá-la e buscá-la. Eu também a banhava e dava de comer porque, se dependesse da mãe, ela morreria de inanição.

Tanya se envolveu com muitos caras da faculdade, mas eu a havia proibido de levar qualquer homem para casa. Deveria respeitar a mim e a filha.

Me envolvi demais com a criança, que eu amava como se fosse minha. Ela era toda parecida com Tanya e Emmett. Tinha os cabelos loiros e lisos da mãe e os furinhos na bochecha como o pai. Felizmente, sua personalidade era minha, acredito que pela convivência.

A primeira palavra dita por Lilly foi "papai" e eu quase fiquei desidratado de tanto que chorei. Ela nem tinha completado um ano e já falava pelos cotovelos. Passava horas me contando de seu jeito como tinha sido seu dia. Como o babão que eu sempre fui, ouvia atentamente e interagia na esperança que ela me entendesse também.

Em momentos como este, Lilly mostrava-se uma verdadeira Cullen. Falava sem parar. Isso era tão Alice.

Deixei Tanya na casa dos pais e segui com Lilly para a casa dos meus. Fomos recepcionados por Esme e Alice completamente animadas e excitadas.

- Meu Deus, como ela está grande, filho!

Lilly agarrou meu pescoço e apenas olhou para a avó. Por mais que eu amasse meus pais, eu não era altruísta ao ponto de esquecer o que fizeram comigo. Jamais os perdoaria. E às vezes eu tinha a impressão que minha princesinha sentia tudo que acontecia ao seu redor, pois não aceitou o abraço oferecido por minha mãe e apenas sorriu para minha irmã. Não me senti mal ao ver a face triste delas. Eu estava calejado.

- Nosso quarto está pronto? – perguntei subindo as escadas.

- Sim. E o berço de Lilly foi levado para lá.

Minha cama de casal era a mesma desde que parti. Encarei o móvel recordando os incríveis momentos que passei ali. As vezes que dormi abraçado com Bella. Nossas noites de amor.

Infelizmente, éramos apenas Lilly e eu. Me recusava a pensar se Bella seguiu sua vida com outra pessoa. Linda e amável, não seria difícil encontrar alguém que a amasse como ela merecia. E esse alguém nunca mais seria eu.

- Papai, quelo papazinho - minha princesinha me tirou dos devaneios. Ela tinha este poder. Era a única que me salvava dos momentos de depressão.

- Humm... Será que a vovó Esme já deixou seu papazinho pronto? – sorri.

- Selá que tem batatinha? – animou-se.

Seguimos para o banheiro e eu coloquei a banheira para encher. – Primeiro um banho e depois nós descemos para comer, combinado?

- Combinado!

Emmett chegou da faculdade naquela noite também. Tratou Lilly como se fosse uma criança de qualquer vizinho e foi encontrar com os amigos para uma festa – daquelas que eu era acostumado a frequentar.

Lilly e eu dormimos cedo. Há muito tempo eu não ficava mais tão à vontade na casa de meus pais. Deslocado era a palavra que melhor descrevia a sensação de estar no meio de tanta gente hipócrita.

Não via a hora dos feriados acabarem para eu voltar à minha vida com minha filha. Já vinha até pensando na hipótese de pedir o divórcio a Tanya. Eu ficaria com Lilly e ela com todos os bens, até meu carro. Uma proposta irrecusável a meu ver.

Acordei com Lilly deitada em cima de mim. Tentei colocá-la de volta na cama sem perturbá-la, pois era muito cedo, mas ela abriu os olhos, já sorrindo.

- Bom dia, princesinha linda do papai.

- Bom dia, papaizinho lindo da Lilly.

Ri com a novidade. Lilly crescia rapidamente. Se eu piscasse, perderia as novidades, como sua primeira frase completa.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Tomamos café-da-manhã sozinhos na cozinha. A casa estava silenciosa. Era cedo, mas éramos acostumados a acordar antes que os demais. Lilly estava sentada no meu colo enquanto eu segurava sua mamadeira de leite puro e tomava meu chá com bolachinhas caseiras.

- Papai – me chamou quando abaixei sua mamadeira para que ela pudesse respirar. – Quelo passiá. Você qué?

Sorri. Eu fazia todas as suas vontades e ninguém se atreveria a me criticar.

Coloquei um vestido florido de mangas compridas, casaco, luvas e meia-calça de lã em Lilly e vesti calça jeans, tênis e casaco de moletom. De mãos dadas, fomos até nosso carro onde a acomodei em sua cadeirinha de segurança.

Liguei um CD de músicas infantis que minha filha era apaixonada e comecei a dar voltas por Forks procurando algo que ela fosse gostar. Inevitavelmente, passamos em frente à casa dos Swan e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver Bella correndo no gramado nevado correndo atrás de um garotinho de cabelos arrepiados.

- Eric! – gritou e eu freei imediatamente.

- Ai, papai! – Lilly gritou, rindo.

- Desculpe, princesa – olhei para ela sem querer desviar o olhar de Bella.

- Que tuto!

Me virei de volta à casa dos Swan e ela ainda estava lá. Agora segurava a criança no colo e estava de olhos arregalados em nossa direção.

Só tive uma reação: me aproximar de Bella. – O papai já volta – disse para Lilly e sai do carro largando a porta aberta.

Assustada, Bella correu para dentro de sua casa e trancou a porta. Subi os três degraus de uma única vez e bati. – Bella? Por favor, fale comigo.

Já devia ter passado uns 10 minutos que eu chamava, batia na porta e só ouvia o silêncio quando o choro de criança me chamou a atenção. "Droga!"

Corri até o carro e peguei minha Lilly chorando. Beijei seus cabelos claros e a abracei forte. – Me perdoa, bebê.

Voltei com Lilly para a porta da casa de Bella e batei mais uma vez. Eu precisava tentar falar com ela. Não sabia o que dizer, mas eu tinha que insistir.

Mantive-me agarrado à Lilly como se ela me desse forças para o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Para minha surpresa, Charlie abriu a porta e me encarou.

- Bom dia, senhor Swan – ele assentiu. – Será que eu poderia falar com a Bella?

Ao ouvir o nome, Lilly me soltou e virou-se para Charlie. Não sei o que se passou pela cabeça dele, mas a confusão ficou bem clara nos seus olhos.

- Ela não está. Minha filha partiu quando você a deixou – acusou-me ríspido.

Estava certo que me precipitei. Mudei de tática imediatamente.

- Desculpe incomodar. Se a vir, poderia dizer que eu gostaria de falar com ela?

Charlie Swan bateu a porta na minha cara.

Só percebi que estava chorando quando Lilly levou suas mãozinhas ao meu rosto e tentou secar as minhas lágrimas. – Não chola, papai.

Apesar do frio, levei Lilly à praia de La Push, onde tantas vezes estive com Bella. Acho que nunca tinha visto minha princesinha se divertir tanto. Mesmo com medo da água, ela aproveitou cada momento na areia. Fizemos um castelo bem grande que foi levado pelas ondas quando o mar ficou mais agitado, desenhamos no chão e deixamos nossas mãos marcadas na lama.

Não demorou muito para o tempo escurecer e voltarmos para casa. Estávamos realmente sujos e Alice e Esme nos olharam com cara de horror. Não me abalei. Lilly e eu subimos para um banho bem quente de banheira e só reaparecemos no horário do almoço.

- Você não acha que Lilly pode pegar um resfriado levando-a para a praia, Edward? – era a primeira vez em meses que meu pai dirigia a palavra à mim e era para criticar. Eu queria ter deixado passar, mas nunca escondi que ainda estava magoado com todos eles.

- Lilly é _minha_ filha e apenas eu posso dizer o que é bom para ela ou não.

Eu até queria me reunir com eles para a refeição, mas foi mais forte que eu. Segui até a cozinha, peguei algumas frutas e biscoitos, coloquei em uma sacolinha de tecido e fui para a rua.

- Hoje nós vamos almoçar em um restaurante, Lilly. Você vai gostar.

Eu tive culpa por todo, acredito que até mais que todos os envolvidos, mas foi uma grande covardia dos meus pais e dos pais de Tanya me obrigarem a assumir uma responsabilidade que não era minha. Eu daria um jeito de contar à Bella que estive com outra e buscaria seu perdão até meu último suspiro, mas eu nunca tive esta chance. Além de trai-la, ainda a feri da pior maneira. E pelo que eu tinha visto antes, ela fez como recomendei. Seguiu com sua vida. Estava casada. Tinha um filho. Assim como eu.

Antes de tirar Lilly de sua cadeirinha, corri até o porta-malas e peguei um grande guarda-chuvas que mantinha guardado para situações como aquela. Forks era uma cidade muito chuvosa. Corremos e rimos até chegar ao restaurante simples, mas acolhedor. Devia ser o único da cidade e por isso estava lotado, a exceção de uma única mesa com quatro lugares vazios bem no canto do salão.

Enquanto dei as instruções à atendente sobre a refeição da minha filha, o sino da porta anunciou que mais alguém entrava. Do meu lugar, não dava para enxergar de quem se tratava, apenas ver que alguns funcionários abriram um sorriso e foram cumprimentar a pessoa. Voltei meu olhar para Lilly que também estava olhando para trás, já que estava de costas para a porta e, quando percebi, um garotinho que devia ter a idade de Lilly apareceu, andando sozinho e nos encarou.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Seu sorriso de poucos dentes era encantador. Estava com muitas roupas de frio e uma touca de lã cheia de desenhos coloridos. Eu podia dizer, de longe, que era do "Charlie", porque a preferida de Lilly era Lola.

Com passos firmes, o pequeno caminhou até nossa mesa. Incrível como a pessoa não reparou sua escapada. Meus olhos sempre estiveram onde Lilly estivesse.

- Oi – nos cumprimentou timidamente. E como adultos, Lilly e o rapazinho começaram a conversar em um dialeto próprio como se se conhecessem há muitos anos. Os observei com mais atenção e extrai apenas duas palavras: "mamãe" e "papai", sendo a primeira balbuciada pelo pequeno homem e a outra por minha princesinha.

Foi divertido vê-los interagir já que eu nunca tinha presenciado minha filha ao redor de outra criança, nem mesmo na creche.

E, de repente, tive grande dificuldade para respirar. Bella - sim, minha Bella - aproximou-se rapidamente de nossa mesa e, disfarçando a insatisfação e me deixando de coração partido mesmo assim, desviou sua atenção para o garotinho.

- Aqui está você, fujão. – O pegou nos braços, fez cócegas em sua barriga, na qual ganhou uma sonora gargalhada de volta, sorriu para Lilly carinhosamente e se voltou a mim. – Desculpe o incômodo, senhor – destacando bem o "senhor". Aquilo doeu mais do que eu gostaria. Não vou mentir. Cheguei a sentir meus olhos arderem, mas eu estava consciente que não era nada menos do que eu merecia, afinal, quando forcei nossa separação, deixei claro que era disso que se tratava: a diferença de nossos mundos.

Eu ainda me lembrava do nosso rompimento quando uma sensação de vazio me tomou. Bella já não estava mais ao nosso lado e Lilly me encarava em silêncio. Me perguntei se ela sabia (ou sentia) que eu estava chateado.

- Não _chola_, papai. _Vô passá_ um _emedinho_ no seu dodói e vai _salá_.

Minha filha, minha princesinha. Meu amor incondicional. Eu me arrependia absolutamente de quase todas as decisões que tomei em minha vida, exceto a de ser pai desse serzinho. Por ela, eu seguiria em pé.

Após perder a fome, esperei Lilly terminar sua refeição, paguei a conta e voltamos para a casa dos meus pais. Eu só precisava do meu travesseiro para chorar por alguns momentos longe de todos. E assim o fiz. Quando chegamos, Alice nos deu um apertado abraço de "Boas Vindas", já que ainda não tínhamos nos visto, e sentiu que eu precisava de um momento adulto. Chamou Lilly para ver os presentes que comprou e, como boa Cullen, minha princesinha não pôde recusar. Me deu um beijo estalado e foi para os braços da tia.

Corri escadas acima e só tive tempo de trancar a porta atrás de mim antes de me jogar na cama e chorar como eu chorei apenas no dia em que disse aquelas malditas palavras à Bella. Chorei pelo que perdi. Chorei pelo que deixei de ter. Chorei por culpa, por remorso. Chorei de tristeza e, principalmente, de solidão.

Eu tinha Lilly e ela seria minha filha para sempre. Mais que isso, ela era minha grande companheira de todas as horas, mas não era suficiente. Ali, o meu lado pai era plena satisfação. O meu lado homem, no entanto, era escuro e vazio. A única mulher que eu quis que estivesse comigo para sempre já não me amava mais por minha culpa. E, pelo menos, a médio prazo, eu não via como consertar isso.

Participei do jantar de Ação de Graças com todos os membros da minha família, mas balbuciei cerca de meia dúzia de palavras. Eu não tinha tanta coisa a agradecer. Emmett apresentou Rosalie, sua namorada, e agradeceu por ela estar em sua vida. Alice agradeceu por ter uma família linda e meus pais por terem os filhos e a neta presentes.

Lilly e eu nos deitamos cedo novamente.

A sexta-feira voou também. Passamos um dia de preguiça assistindo filmes e desenhando. Lemos alguns livros infantis que encontrei na biblioteca da mansão e não colocamos os pés para fora da casa.

Meu celular tocava desesperadamente. Acordei meio perdido e demorei a me situar. Quando vi Lilly dormindo ao meu lado que percebi que deveria atender logo antes que minha filha despertasse assustada. O aparelho estava embaixo do travesseiro e não foi difícil encontrá-lo. No visor, o número do celular de Carlisle.

- Alô! – fui ríspido.

- Filho – notei que Esme chorava ao telefone. – Você precisa vir para o Hospital.

Na hora pensei em meu pai. Em meio segundo já estava em frente ao closet, procurando uma calça e uma camisa. – Carlisle está bem?

Um barulho estranho foi ouvido do outro lado da linha e a voz do meu pai soou calma demais para quem, supostamente, estava doente. – Edward, você está me ouvindo?

Parei e prestei atenção. – Sim, estou aqui. O que houve? Eu pensei –

- Não pense – me cortou. – Sua mãe está exagerando. Você poderia deixar Lilly com Alice e vir para o Hospital?

Eu não estava bem acordado, ao contrário de minha princesinha que ressonava calmamente na cama. – Pode ser mais tarde? Preciso de um banho e café.

"-Não enrola, Carlisle!" – minha mãe gritou com meu pai.

Ele respirou fundo. – Não. Precisa ser agora.

Voltei a me preocupar. Se fosse algo banal poderia ser resolvido depois, pensei. Não conseguia imaginar qualquer situação que não envolvesse um familiar para que eu tivesse que ir ao Hospital de Forks com urgência.

Desliguei o telefone e o joguei em cima de um móvel próximo, seguindo para o banheiro. Após realizar rapidamente minha higiene matinal, vesti calça jeans e camisa branca de botões com as mangas dobradas.

Peguei minha filha nos braços e, antes de abrir a porta do quarto, ela já me encarava sonolenta.

- Bom dia – desejei beijando sua bochecha vermelha.

Ela sorriu e deitou no meu ombro.

- O papai vai falar com o vovô Carlisle e a titia Alice vai cuidar de você. Tudo bem?

- _Quelo_ falar com o vovô também – encerrou a frase bocejando.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

Andando pelo corredor até o quarto da minha irmã, continuei nossa conversa – Ah, mas o vovô está lá no Hospital. E no Hospital, as pessoas têm injeção. Você sabe? Igual àquelas que têm na escolinha do papai.

Dei três batidas na porta e esperei Alice abrir.

- _Quelo_ falar com a titia Alice, papai. - Sorri. A tática da injeção sempre funcionava.

Alice surgiu em nossa frente com os olhos fechados, cabelos bagunçados, pantufas e camisola rosa. – Quem incomoda?

Comecei a gargalhar ao vê-la tão desarrumada. Lilly imitou-me.

Ao ouvi-la, Alice arregalou os olhos e esqueceu o sono. – Gatinha da titia! Bom dia, princesinha! - Alice esticou os braços e Lilly se jogou, a abraçando pelo pescoço. – A que devo esta visita pela madrugada?

- Exagerada... – resmunguei. – Você pode ficar algumas horas com a Lilly? O papai me chamou no Hospital e não pode esperar – desdenhei.

A cara que Alice fez deu a entender o que eu já sabia: "Carlisle Cullen não pede. Exige!".

- Lilly e eu vamos nos divertir muito!

Dirigi sem muita pressa para o Hospital, afinal, o trajeto não durava mais que dez minutos. Havia anos que eu não voltava àquele lugar, justamente a razão por eu ter escolhido minha profissão. Passei horas de minha infância correndo pelos corredores estéreis, fazendo amizade com médicos e enfermeiras... Bons tempos que não voltariam.

Antes de eu bater, a porta foi aberta e uma Esme chorosa me puxou para um abraço surpresa. Meio sem reação, levei as mãos às suas costas e acariciei. Ergui o olhar e vi Carlisle nos encarando.

- Esme, você vai assustar o menino.

Mordi a língua para não responder a Carlisle. Há muito tempo eu já não era um menino. Ele me obrigou a virar homem!

Minha mãe afastou-se e puxou-me pela mão para entrar. – Quando vocês vão me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntei sério. Cruzei os braços na frente do peito e esperei.

Vi meu pai agir meticulosamente ao se aproximar. – Edward, você sabia que Bella tem um filho?

- Eu vi a criança estes dias. Eu não sabia, com certeza, se era seu, apenas imaginei que ela tivesse seguido a vida e se casado. Por quê?

Esme não parava de chorar. – O nome dele é Eric Swan. Sem o sobrenome do pai. Ele é quarenta dias mais novo que a Lilly.

Eu não conseguia enxergar o que quer que eles quisessem que eu visse. Pensar em Bella doía. Falar dela era excruciante. Eu nunca mais tinha falado sobre ela com ninguém desde o dia que rompi nosso namoro.

- E quando o viu você não reparou nada? – Carlisle sondou.

- O que eu deveria ter visto, Carlisl? Prefiro que você seja mais claro, Carlisle. Não suporto seus jogos de palavras.

- Edward, o que estamos tentando dizer é que Eric Swan é igualzinho você quando pequeno. Se passariam por gêmeos se não fossem os anos de diferença.

Meu mundo parou. Passei a ver meus pais interagirem comigo, mas eu não ouvia nada. Uma mistura de sentimentos me tomou. Raiva por ter sido enganado; Alegria por um filho; Medo de Bella fugir... Tudo estava confuso e, por um segundo, refleti. – Como vocês sabem?

- Eric entrou na emergência há cerca de uma hora. Foi trazido desacordado por Charlie Swan e quando prestei o primeiro atendimento quase desmaiei com a semelhança. Depois de encaminhá-lo para uma tomografia, peguei seu prontuário no Sistema.

O choque me deixou lento demais. Demorei para entender o que cada palavra significava. – Como assim desacordado? O que aquele velho alcoólatra fez?

Comecei a andar de um lado para outro com a mente trabalhando a mil por hora. Tantas coisas para pensar que nada era concluído.

- A criança sofreu uma queda da escada, segundo o avô. Os exames apontaram um leve traumatismo craniano.

Meu sangue ferveu. Eu precisa quebrar alguma coisa antes de quebrar o velho Charlie. Infelizmente, eu estava em um Hospital e tive de controlar meu instinto.

- Eu quero vê-lo, Carlisle.

- Não sei se-

- . .Swan. – interrompi meu pai.

- Ele está na pediatria. Quarto oito.

Eu sabia que Carlisle e Esme estavam no meu encalço., mas sequer preocupei em esperá-los. Parti pelos corredores do Hospital de Forks em passos acelerados e, em menos de cinco minutos, cheguei à Pediatria.

Com a porta do quarto oito fechada bem à minha frente, parei e respirei. Eu estava nervoso demais e aquele deveria ser um momento, no mínimo, especial, afinal meus pais não teriam tais desconfianças sem razão.

Abri a porta lentamente e eu não precisei me aproximar. A pele branca, os cabelos cor de bronze, os lábios avermelhados... Definitivamente havia um parentesco. Dei alguns passos e parei ao lado da maca. Eric tinha uma intra-venosa em sua mãozinha esquerda, com a tala limitando seus movimentos, um curativo na testa e os olhinhos fechados.

Foi mais forte do que eu. Levei minhas mãos ao seu rosto e acariciei com cuidado. Ao tocá-lo, Eric abriu os olhos sonolentos e ofeguei com o verde-esmeralda.

- Oi, bebê – sussurrei. – Você se lembra de mim, anjinho?


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

Eric apenas me olhava. Percebi meus pais posicionarem-se cada um de um lado meu. – Consegue ver, filho? - Esme questionou.

Apenas assenti. Eu não tinha dúvidas. Eric era meu filho. Meu filho e de Bella, a única mulher que eu amei. Assustei-me quando, de repente, a porta do quarto foi aberta.

– Amor? – Bella perguntou desesperada. Olhava para todos os lados. Sai da frente da maca e ela viu o filho, correndo ao seu encontro.

- Bebê, perdoa a mamãe – Bella tentava abraçar Eric desajeitadamente, de forma que não o machucasse. – Eu amo você, filho. Me perdoa.

Perdi a razão quando Charlie Swan entrou no quarto. Quando percebi, já o agarrava pelo colarinho do casaco e o forçava contra a porta.

- Seu bêbado! Olha o que você fez! – acusei. Sentia meu pai me puxando para trás mas era como se ele não fizesse nenhuma força. Eu estava entorpecido. O medo no rosto do pai de Bella alimentava minha ira. – Velho maldito!

Do nada, senti uma corrente elétrica a partir do meu braço. E me virei, soltando Charlie e me afastando. Sai do transe e ouvi gritos, choro de criança, resmungos, mas aquela voz que eu sempre amei, que ansiei ouvir nos últimos anos, aquela voz carinhosa esta toda errada.

- Você está maluco, Cullen! Quem você acha que é para agredir o meu pai? – Bella gritou me enfrentando.

- Ele quase matou o Eric! – gritei de volta.

Bella arregalou os olhos. Não sei o que se passava em sua mente, mas ela cessou os gritos.

- Foi um acidente. Crianças sofrem acidentes.

- E onde ele – apontei para o estático Charles no canto do quarto – estava que não evitou? É a mesma coisa!

Bella veio para cima de mim com o dedo em riste, batendo no meu peito. – Se meu filho está vivo é por causa do Charlie. Se há alguém que eu poderia confiar o meu filho, esse alguém é o meu pai. Foi ele que me convenceu a não abortar quando me vi grávida e sozinha. Foi ele que se humilhou diante da minha mãe e do namorado dela para que eu pudesse morar com eles.

- Você não está negando que o Eric é meu filho! – contra-ataquei.

- O Eric é apenas meu filho. Ele não tem pai.

- Mamãezinha! – acho que foi só nesta hora que Bella lembrou de nossa plateia e do filho chorando. Ela correu e tentou desligar os aparelhos de monitoramento, sendo contida por Carlisle.

- Me solta, doutor Cullen. Vocês não podem me obrigar a nada. Eu não quero meu filho perto de vocês. – Bella ainda tentava tirar Eric da maca.

Aquela não era a minha Bella, cheia de raiva, angústia, amargura. Mas eu também não era o mesmo Edward. E eu ia lutar. – Você sabe que eu posso fazer um exame de DNA, não sabe, Isabella?

- Atreva-se a tirar uma gota de sangue do meu filho sem a minha autorização e você vai saber do que eu sou capaz, senhor Cullen.

- Edward, vamos dar espaço a senhorita Swan – Esme sugeriu já me empurrando sutilmente para fora do quarto. – Ela está preocupada com o filho e aqui não estamos ajudando em nada.

Em nenhum momento o olhar de Bella se desviou do meu. Ela me encarava em tom de desafio. Eu também encarei de volta. Sai praticamente arrastado pelos meus pais.

No corredor, as broncas começaram. – Você está maluco, Edward? Estamos em um hospital! – sussurrou alto.

Não seja hipócrita, Carlisle! Eu não vi sua ética naquele quarto. Só agora você reclama, mas ficou bem quieto vendo o circo pegar fogo.

- Eu tinha esperança de que Bella confirmasse as nossas suspeitas – confessou cabisbaixo.

Me restavam poucas horas em Forks. Os feriados estavam chegando ao fim e eu não voltei a me encontrar com Bella. Estava com medo de ela sumir novamente levando, agora, meu filho. Eu estava disposto a qualquer coisa para impedi-la, até o momento que tive uma séria conversa com Alice.

Tão logo sai da pediatria do Hospital de Forks, voltei para a casa dos meus pais. Eu precisava da minha filha perto de mim. Precisava me acalmar. Eu sequer conseguia recordar se em algum momento de minha vida já tinha tido um comportamento semelhante.

Alice e Lilly estavam na sala, ambas sentadas no tapete claro e peludo, desenhando e colorindo papeis. – Titia, cadê o papai? – Lilly perguntou, sem desviar seu olhar do trabalho que fazia.

Me juntei à elas puxando minha filha para o meu colo. – Estou aqui, princesinha. Desculpe a demora. – Beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

Alice, assim que me viu, percebeu que havia algo errado. Eu sentia falta de conversar com um adulto. Eu realmente sentia falta da minha irmã.

- Estou te ouvindo – Alice me incentivou.

E eu contei tudo o que houve no Hospital, desde conhecer o Eric, que tinha grande possibilidade de ser meu filho, passando pela briga, até meus atuais pensamentos de não permitir que Bella tirasse meu filho de perto de mim.

- O quanto isso pode ser saudável para as crianças ou para vocês dois?


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

No meu último dia em Forks, acordei decidido a melhorar tudo. Melhorar era uma palavra bem otimista perto das minhas chances reais de resolver um problema de anos, mas eu precisava tentar, nem que desse o pontapé inicial naquele domingo e arrumasse um jeito de voltar o mais breve possível para aquela minúscula e chuvosa cidade.

Eu sabia que se telefonasse, Bella dificilmente me atenderia. Dei o café-da-manhã de Lilly, nos agasalhamos bem, entremos no Volvo e seguimos até a residência dos Swan. Propositadamente, Esme comentou com Alice que Eric Swan tinha recebido alta no sábado à noite. Sim, eu usei a minha filha. Crucifique-me.

- Amor, que tal chamar um amiguinho para brincar? – olhei para minha filha em seu assento de segurança no banco de trás pelo retrovisor.

- _Bincá_?

Sorri. – Sim, princesa. O nome dele é Eric. Nós vamos lá na casa dele e pedimos para a mamãe dele deixar vocês brincarem. Que tal?

- A mamãe dele é _bava_? – Lilly quis saber.

- Eu não sei. Nós vamos ter que perguntar.

Estacionei em frente à casa de Bella e desci Lilly com cuidado. Quem sabe ela se lembrasse que já estivemos ali alguns dias atrás. O fato é que ela saiu correndo de mim e, com um pouco de dificuldade, subiu os dois degraus da varanda, começando a gritar.

- _Élic_! _Élic_! Vem _bincá_!

Sua espontaneidade me encantava. Se eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como fazer isso funcionar, minha Lilly estava lá para me ajudar.

Quando eu estava prestes a subir os degraus, Bella abriu a porta de entrada, vestindo abrigo de moletom cinza, que eu podia jurar que ela usava para dormir, e com cara de poucos amigos. Primeiro ela me viu.

- Oi mamãe do _Élic_.

Bella sorriu docemente para minha filha e passou a mão em seus cabelos. Neste momento, Eric saiu detrás de Bella e apareceu na porta. Sua cara era de sono.

- Como ele está? – perguntei ainda sem me mover.

Bella suspirou. – Está melhor. – Bella acompanhou com olhares quando Lilly entrou em sua casa junto com Eric. Se ela não gostou, não comentou nada. – O que você quer, Edward? – mostrou-se cansada.

- Apenas conversar... E pedir desculpas por ontem. Eu jamais deveria ter levantado a voz para você.

Bella não saiu da porta. De vez em quando olhava para dentro à procura de nossas crianças.

- Podemos sair os quatro para tomar café? Eu realmente queria conversar com você. Por favor? – praticamente implorei.

Bella me deu às costas deixando a porta aberta. Arrisquei e entrei. Vi Eric e Lilly sentados no tapete brincando com dois carrinhos e Bella subindo as escadas correndo. Sentei junto com as crianças.

- Papai, _'cê_ viu o _cainho_ do _Élic_? _Compa_ um _pa_ mim?

- O papai compra um de menina para você. Pode ser? Porque este do Eric é de menino.

Ambos olharam os carrinhos. – Você _compa_ um de menino _po Élic_?

- O papai compra. Vamos perguntar à Bella e nós compramos carrinho para todo mundo. O que você acha?

- O papai vai _compá, Élic_.

- Não _pecisa_. Eu _tem_ um _cainho_ já.

O perfume de morangos tomou o ambiente. Automaticamente, me virei para as escadas e vi Bella descer vestindo uma calça jeans, um casaco fechado de moletom, tênis e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. No ombro, uma pequena mochila infantil. A conversa sobre carrinhos foi encerrada.

- Vamos? – perguntou pegando as mãozinhas de Lilly e Eric, levantando-os. Por incrível que pareça, Lilly não se sentia envergonhada ou tímida perto de Bella. Fiquei para trás admirando a cena. Eric segurava a mão esquerda de Bella e Lilly segurava a direita. Os três passaram pela porta e eu os segui.

Do lado de fora, ela colocou as crianças sentadas no degrau da varanda e partiu para a lateral da casa. Esperei com os pequenos. Logo ouvi o som de uma porta de carro sendo batida e a vi voltando segurando um assento de segurança.

Corri e o peguei, levando para o Volvo. Bella se encarregou de levar nossos filhos para sentarem em seus lugares. Dirigi em silêncio rumo à Port Angeles.

Bella e eu nos sentamos em uma mesa próxima aos brinquedos infantis, onde Lilly e Eric ficaram sob supervisão de uma monitora. É claro que nós passamos dezenas de instruções à coitada que só tinha nossos pequenos para cuidar, mas, em especial, as restrições que Eric tinha devido ao tombo da escada.

Assim que nos acomodamos, Bella pediu apenas chá com alguns cookies, enquanto eu fui de suco, bolo, cookies, biscoito e café. Para as crianças, ainda pedi bolo de chocolate e leite, caso sentissem fome ou a conversa durasse além do esperado.

Após sermos servidos, e sempre prestando atenção no play ground, Bella me encarou. - Sobre o que você quer conversar, Edward?


	12. Chapter 11

_Gente, _

_Estou muito feliz por todas as reviews recebidas (fico olhando no celular e tempos em tempos para ver se alguém fez comentário). Não as respondi pois meu tempo está um pouco escasso ultimamente, então acabo apenas postando os capítulos. _  
_Alguns esclarecimentos:_  
_1.) O Ponto de Vista é do Edward e ele não sabe o que passa com a Bella... Ele não sabe onde ela está, o que ela comeu, o que aconteceu nos últimos anos... Ele não sabe absolutamente nada... Saberemos apenas o que a Bella contar._  
_2.) Por que o Edward não reconheceu o Eric antes? Eric estava de touca anteriormente e uma das coisas que chamam a atenção dele são os cabelos ruivos, o que não estava à mostra._  
_3.) A fic é bem curtinha. Teremos 14 capítulos e um ou dois extras. os extras, inicialmente, não estavam previstos, ou seja, comecei a postar esta Fic quando eu já a havia escrito. Diferentemente dos extras, que só estou escrevendo agora, buscando clarear algumas dúvidas. Assim que ficarem prontos, postarei também._

* * *

Tristeza. Era tudo que eu visualizava na mulher próxima à mim. – Olha, eu só aceitei vir aqui para que o Eric possa se aproximar da sua filha. Ele não convive com outras crianças e eu sei que isso não é bom. Mas nós não temos mais nada há um bom tempo, Edward. Não vejo sentido em você insistir em se aproximar. Eu até conversei com meu pai e, se você quiser fazer um exame de DNA, tudo bem, eu vou autorizar. Só não tenta reviver uma coisa que já acabou há muito tempo.

- Vamos tentar? – sugeri. Eu queria dizer um monte de coisas que estavam entaladas na minha garganta, mas teria de ir com uma calma que eu não costumava usar.

Bella deu de ombros. – Você é engraçado, sabe? Quando você decidiu que não dava mais, você simplesmente acabou com tudo. Eu nunca questionei suas atitudes, mas agora você está agindo tão incoerente...

- Mas por que você não falou nada? Você me ouviu calada e simplesmente aceitou – questionei, buscando a razão de sua aceitação, já que ela mesma tinha iniciado o assunto.

Bella tristemente sorriu. – Quando foi que eu questionei qualquer decisão sua, Edward? Sempre foi você quem decidiu tudo em torno do nosso relacionamento. Eu confiava em você. Eu o amava. Você consegue me entender? Eu o amava. E você já ouviu dizer que a gente só deseja a felicidade de quem se ama? Pois foi assim comigo. Se a sua felicidade estava longe de mim, tudo bem. Desde que você fosse feliz.

Ela desviou seu olhar buscando nossos filhos. A acompanhei apenas para ter certeza que eles estavam bem. E estavam. Ambos estavam deitados de barriga para baixo, brincando com uma pecinha colorida qualquer e balançando os pezinhos no ar.

Havia muito sentido em tudo o que Bella dizia e as palavras do meu pai voltaram com força. "Se ela realmente o ama, não fará objeção às suas decisões".

Eu acho que sempre esperei que ela implorasse para eu não deixá-la. Eu precisava disso, realmente. Se ela tivesse dito as palavras certas, eu teria desistido de tudo para ficar com ela, mesmo que meu pai me deserdasse, mesmo que a carreira de Emmett fosse pelo ralo.

- No fundo, eu sempre soube que agíamos contra tudo e contra todos. Lutávamos contra as possibilidades. Bastava prestar atenção que dava para ouvir as pessoas cochichando sobre nós. Eu sei que você também ouvia, Edward. E você não conseguiu lidar com isso.

Era bem mais complicado que isso. – Não foi por isso que eu terminei com você. – Senti o nó se formar na minha garganta. Eu ia declarar meu deslize. Não existia outra forma de fazer isso. Respirei fundo. – Eu não espero que você me perdoe. Juro. Só preciso ser sincero. Nunca foi sua culpa. Estas barreiras que você sempre viu para o nosso namoro, nunca existiram da minha parte nem da minha família e só isso importava.

Bella me encarou com expectativas.

- Eu traí você com a Tanya, Bella. – Eu não via qualquer expressão em seu rosto. – Foi na festa de encerramento do ano letivo. Aquela que você não foi. Na verdade, Emmett, Jacob e eu ficamos com ela naquela noite. Tínhamos bebido demais e uma coisa levou a outra. E eu juro, me arrependi antes mesmo de ficar sóbrio, mas já era tarde.

Nenhuma palavra.

- De lá eu fui para sua casa. Você se lembra que estava queimando de febre e eu fiquei cuidando de você? – sorri sem vontade. - Dois meses depois a Tanya apareceu em casa com o pai dela dizendo que estava grávida e eu teria que assumir. Eu tinha absoluta certeza que o bebê não era meu porque nós usamos camisinha. Contestei. Gritei. E Tanya confirmou que estava grávida de Emmett. Mesmo assim, meu pai exigiu que eu não deixasse ela e o bebê desamparados, já que também era um Cullen, e Em tinha toda uma carreira pela frente e não poderia lidar com tamanha responsabilidade.

Doeu declarar todas as minhas fraquezas.

- Eles decidiram a minha vida, diante dos meus olhos e não me deram opção para contestar. Meu pai exigiu que eu terminasse com você para ficar com Tanya. A Lilly não é minha filha de sangue, mas é a única coisa boa nesta minha vida de merda.

- Coitadinho de você, Edward – esta não era a reação que eu esperava. Talvez não que ela viesse me abraçar e beijar, mas o sarcasmo que ela usou quebrou todas as minhas esperanças.

Acho que eu tive uma ideia da dor que ela sentiu ao ver a frieza com que agi. Foi a mesma que ela adotou para a conversa que tínhamos acabado de ter. Engoli em seco e tentei não surtar.

- Você já acabou? - questionou-me.

Puxei minha cadeira para seu lado. Eu estava começando a ficar desesperado. E não era apenas por Eric. Era por Bella. Eu a queria de volta para mim. Estava disposto a tudo para tê-la comigo. - Por favor, vida. Me dá uma chance. Vamos tentar... - até me humilhar.

- Você está se ouvindo? - perguntou, amargurada. Deveria ter algum propósito ela me questionar desta forma e só esperei. – O Edward por quem eu me apaixonei jamais me pediria algo assim.

- Eu mudei, Bella. Me deixa mostrar isso para vocês? Eu posso oferecer uma vida que o Eric nunca teve – levei minhas mãos aos seus cabelos. – Eu imploro.

- Você não pode prometer nada disso. Você é um homem casado e eu tenho um mínimo de vergonha na cara. Jamais seria sua amante.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

A realidade me abateu de forma assustadora. Eu ainda era um homem casado. Ainda. Manteria este status por pouco tempo. – Eu vou pedir o divórcio. Vou dar tudo para Tanya. Só quero minha filha. Você aceitaria a Lilly, não é?

Bella levantou, me deixando sem resposta, e foi para junto de nossos filhos. Não tive mais nenhuma chance de voltar ao assunto. Bella não permitiu que as crianças se afastassem. Terminamos de comer e eu os levei de volta para Forks.

Quando estacionei em frente à casa de Bella, meu celular tocou. Olhei na tela e vi que a ligação vinha de casa.

- Alô?

- Edward? Oi, filho... Estou atrapalhando? – Esme parecia tão envergonhada.

- Não, mãe. Já estamos indo para casa. Por quê?

Eu não tinha destravado as portas e Bella ainda estava sentada no banco do passageiro, agora impaciente. Meus filhos estavam silenciosos no banco de trás.

- Hummm... Será que você está com a Bella?

Isso só poderia ter o dedo de Alice no meio. Não havia outra maneira de saberem onde Lilly e eu estávamos.

- Sim – respondi simplesmente.

- Posso falar com ela?

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. "O que será que ela queria com Bella?", me perguntei.

- Bella, Esme quer falar com você – ofereci o celular. Temerosa, ela pegou, mas demorou alguns segundos até que levou o aparelho até a orelha.

- Esme? Sim, é a Bella. Posso ajudá-la?

Bella foi tão educada com minha mãe. Quase fiquei com inveja. Ela a tratou tão diferente do que tratou à mim. Desde que nos reencontramos, nenhuma palavra doce saiu de sua boca em minha direção. O contrário do que tinha acabado de acontecer com Esme, que, apesar de ser uma das responsáveis pelo meu rompimento com minha garota, recebia suas melhores atitudes.

- Tudo bem, Esme... Mas será rápido. Eric ainda não está cem por cento recuperado e precisa descansar. Até já...

Desligou o celular o oferecendo para mim. Assim que peguei o aparelho, Bella me contou o que combinou com Esme. – Sua mãe está nos esperando na mansão. Você pode dirigir para lá?

Não tive tempo de pensar no que isso significava. Liguei o carro rapidamente e acelerei. E o medo que Bella desistisse?

Como anteriormente, não houve conversa pelo caminho. De vez em quando, espiei seu semblante. Sua expressão era de quem estava pensando muito. Como o covarde que sempre fui, não tive coragem de puxar conversa também.

Assim que parei o carro, Bella saltou seguindo para a porta na lateral onde Eric estava acomodado. O retirou do banco e abraçou firme, de olhos fechados. Parecia que buscava forças para entrar pela porta da frente da casa dos meus pais.

Ela esperou que eu pegasse Lilly. Reparei que o jipe de Emmet estava estacionado na garagem e gemi. As coisas poderiam piorar.

Entramos pela porta - Bella com extrema cautela, e vimos Alice, Esme e alguém que identifiquei como Rosalie, pelas fotos enviadas por minha mãe, referindo-se à namorada do meu irmão.

Antes de registrar, Alice já tinha pulado de seu lugar e envolvia Bella e Eric em um abraço de urso. Eric começou a rir. – Ajuda, mamãe!

Lilly me olhou. – _Quelo_ um _abaço tamém_.

Sorri para a minha bonequinha. – Já, já a titia Alice abraça você. Agora ela está matando a saudade da titia Bella. Você pode esperar um pouquinho?

- Pode.

Assim que me respondeu, Lilly começou a chacoalhar os pezinhos, no que eu reconhecia como sua vontade de ir ao chão. A coloquei em pé sobre o tapete e ela correu para o lado de mãe, mas não a abraçou. Ficou ali vendo Alice enxugar as lágrimas de Bella, encostadinha no sofá.

- Mamãe, _cê tá cholando_? – Eric preocupou-se.

- Mas não é de tristeza, está bem? – Bella tentou tranquilizá-lo.

"Quando foi que todos começaram a chorar?". Bastou procurar minha filha que reparei que além de Alice e Bella, Esme e Rosalie também choravam. Lilly olhava para todas as parte sem entender.

Alice soltou Bella e a conduziu para perto de Esme e Rosalie. Permaneci no meu lugar de mero expectador.

- Bella, será que podemos conversar a sós? – Esme praticamente implorou.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**

[Bella]

Que droga. Um dia eu amei aquela mulher. Não dava para esquecer completamente. Eu jamais poderia negar um pedido de Esme, mesmo que ela tivesse participado do que culminou com rompimento de meu relacionamento com Edward.

Para começar, Alice já tinha quebrado todas as minhas resistências ao me abraçar daquela forma. O apoio que tentei encontrar no meu filho e ser forte, por ele, esvaiu-se pelos vãos dos meus dedos, me impossibilitando de ser cruel com eles assim como foram comigo.

Acho que o fato de ter sido Edward o portador da notícia, por assim dizer, canalizou toda minha raiva para ele, deixando os Cullen livres dos meus ressentimentos. E isso era tão errado. Cada um deles teve culpa por meu filho passar por tantas coisas que nem um adulto deveria passar.

Não pude largar Eric com o pai. Precisei levá-lo comigo para a conversa com Esme. Já no escritório de Carlisle, sentei com Eric sobre minha coxa e fiquei em silêncio, aguardando que Esme começasse, afinal, ela me chamou, certo?

- Bella, eu sei que nem todos os pedidos de perdão apagarão tudo que fizemos com meu filho e com você. Na verdade, eu queria que você soubesse que Edward foi tão vítima quanto você.

"Ele se tornou tão amargo por nossa culpa. Eu me sinto a pior das mães. Aliás, nem de mãe ele consegue me tratar. Isso quebra meu coração, mas não chega nem perto da forma que quebrei o coração dele.

"Tudo por causa das aparências... É difícil acreditar que nem todos os princípios ensinados por meus pais puderam me conter quando exigimos que Edward assumisse uma responsabilidade do irmão.

"Não me arrependo de Lilly ter sido criada por Edward, porque Emmett jamais seria o pai que nossa princesinha merece, mas Carlisle e eu o forçamos a crescer. Isso foi tão injusto. Emmett é o irresponsável. Ele deveria ter sido criado rigidamente, não Edward.

"Eu sei que dificilmente terei o perdão do meu filho, e provavelmente o seu, mas será que poderíamos nos aproximar de Eric? Ele não tem culpa das escolhas feitas pela família e ele merece o sobrenome Cullen.

Até então, eu ouvi tudo em silêncio, prestando atenção em suas palavras, mas olhando apenas para meu bebê, que puxava os fios soltos de sua blusa. Mas foi inevitável contestar suas últimas palavras.

- Lamento que você continue pensando assim, senhora Cullen. Porque meu filho é um Swan. É este o sobrenome que ele carrega na Certidão de Nascimento. É o único que ele vai carregar. Ele não precisa dos Cullen. Nós não precisamos de nenhum deles, porque conseguimos nos virar sendo Swan.

"Eu acho que a senhora deve até ter percebido, mas eu gostaria de mencionar, apenas para não pensar que eu não percebi.

Esme me olhou esperando que eu me explicasse.

- Tantos sacrifícios pela carreira de Emmett, não? Bem, mas se meu pai não mentiu para mim – e eu sei que ele não mentiu, Emmett foi expulso da liga Universitária por mau comportamento. Ele sequer pode jogar em uma equipe profissional! É exatamente como a senhora falou: vocês exigiram responsabilidades do filho errado.

Coloquei Eric no chão e levantei. – Eu não sei quando estarei em Forks novamente. Não sei como faremos as coisas funcionarem. De verdade. Não tenho nem cabeça para pensar nisso agora. Eu já tenho problemas demais.

Sai do escritório de mãos dadas com Eric e voltamos para a sala. A ideia era pedir para Edward nos levar embora, mas ao mesmo tempo em que chegamos ao cômodo, Carlisle e Emmett vieram da outra porta. Instintivamente, peguei Eric de volta no meu colo.

- Hey! Este é meu sobrinho? – Emmett gritou divertido, vindo em minha direção, tentando pegar meu filho de mim. – Vem com o titio, moleque!

Meu lado super-protetora aflorou. – Tira as mãos do meu filho!

- Calma, Bella. Você sabe que tenho direitos, certo? – usou um tomo ameaçador e ao mesmo tempo amigável.

Edward postou-se rapidamente ao meu lado. A loira correu para o lado de Emmett.

- Você tem certeza que quer falar de direitos, Emmett? Nós podemos falar de uma certa garotinha, sua filha, que só é uma Cullen, porque seu irmão a assumiu como tal! É disso que você quer falar?

Emmett ficou branco e arregalou os olhos.

- Do que ela está falando, Emmett? – A loira perguntou, séria.

- Ela não sabe do que está falando, Rose. – Emmett virou-se para mim. – É melhor você ficar calada.

A única coisa que pensei foi que não tinha mais nada a perder naquela discussão. – Eu acho que você devia explicar à sua namorada – deduzi que era essa a relação dos dois -, que você tem uma filha e nunca a assumiu. Que se não fosse por Edward, Lilly não estaria aqui hoje!

Carlisle escolheu esse momento para falar. E ele devia ter ficado quieto como bem estava.

- Bella, este assunto não lhe diz respeito!


	15. Chapter 14

**Pontos a serem observados:**

1.) Esta é uma obra de ficção.  
2.) Não fique muito brava (o) com a autora caso este final não tenha te agradado. Lembro que a Fic já estava pronta quando comecei a postá-la, de modo que não me baseei nos pedidos/sugestões enviados nos comentários para mudar o rumo de um ou outro personagem. Porém, eu realmente quero saber o que você achou deste final.  
3.) Não haverá continuação. Haverá, sim, alguns extras (sendo que seis já estão escritos), em pontos de vista diferentes do apresentado na Fic. Eles vão esclarecer alguns pontos "negros", como por exemplo, as fases da vida de Bella sem Edward. Alguns são bem curtinhos, outros mais longos.  
4.) Aproveite!

* * *

**Capítulo 14:**

[Edward]

Eu assisti àquela discussão calado, porque, muito surpreso, vi Bella se defendendo de cada ataque contra ela. Ela não estava precisando de mim.

- Eu sei que você guarda muitos ressentimentos contra nossa família, e eu peço desculpas por tudo o que lhe fizemos, mas-

Bella simplesmente não permitiu que meu pai continuasse seu discurso.

- Carlisle, a mim não interessam as suas desculpas. Apenas eu sei o que é perder o amor da minha vida, me descobrir grávida e sem o pai do meu filho por perto. Eu – e somente eu – sei o medo que senti ao passar por um parto prematuro. Apenas eu sei o que é ter que escolher entre o que causa alergia ou nenhum, por não ter dinheiro para comprar o adequado. E só eu sei o que é depender de piedade alheia para ter a certeza de que o meu filho terá o que comer.

"Não me venha com as suas desculpas, porque elas nunca vão apagar a droga de vida que eu pude oferecer ao meu filho. Quando o Eric for adulto, quem sabe você conquiste o seu perdão. Enquanto depender de mim, você pode ter certeza que jamais poderá colocar sua cabeça num travesseiro tranquilamente e dormir como um anjo, pois o meu filho, esta criança que você insiste em dizer que é seu neto com todo orgulho, foi privado de coisas básicas apenas para que você mantivesse as aparências.

Todos nós ficamos chocados e calados apenas vendo Bella levar meu filho embora. Ela teria que me esperar lá fora, já que veio comigo no Volvo, mas ela, pelo menos, externou tudo o que sentia.

De longe, não era mais a Bella com quem eu perdi minha virgindade, dei meu primeiro beijo e fiz meu primeiro pedido e único de namoro. Aquela menina deu lugar a uma mulher forte e decidida. E eu viveria cada dia da minha vida para reconquistá-la. E assim que conseguisse, passaria o resto dos meus dias fazendo-a feliz. Desta vez, a escolha seria minha.

Rapidamente peguei Lilly e fui ao encontro de Bella. Lá fora, no quintal, ela andava de um lado para o outro com Eric abraçado à ela. Estava bastante frio, e dava para ver pela condensação, como ela ofegava.

Me aproximei sorrindo. – Você me deixou muito orgulhoso lá dentro.

Acomodei Lilly no meu braço esquerdo e com a mão direita pude acariciar o rosto de Bella. Ao meu toque, ela fechou os olhos e começou a se acalmar. Foi a primeira vez que ela me permitiu um gesto carinhoso.

- Já está ficando tarde. Leva a gente embora? – suspirou.

- Mamãe? – assim que Bella o olhou, ele abriu um grande sorriso de poucos dentes, a alegrando com o simples gesto.

- _Elic_, o papai vai _cuidá_ da mamãe sua – Lilly informou o irmão com tanta segurança que eu quis acreditar que seria capaz de cuidar de Bella. Por mais que tê-la de volta era o meu maior desejo, eu tinha medo que o passado pudesse voltar para nos atormentar com tanta frequência que a convivência se tornaria impossível. Eu tinha medo de não saber ser maduro o suficiente para levar um relacionamento com Bella adiante. Quero dizer, eu não tinha experiência alguma com isso. O único namoro que tive acabou como acabou. Será que eu não estragaria tudo outra vez?

Coloquei as duas crianças em seus assentos no banco traseiro enquanto Bella se acomodava no banco do passageiro. Logo me juntei à eles e seguimos de volta à Forks. Para não perder o costume, o silêncio imperou por todo o trajeto, mas eu teria que quebrar o gelo.

Poucos minutos mais tarde, estacionei o Volvo bem em frente à casa dos Swan e Bella não fez qualquer movimento para sair. Olhei pelo espelho e me certifiquei que o silêncio no banco de trás era causado pela soneca dos meus pequenos.

Virei meu corpo na direção de Bella e tomei coragem. – Quando vocês vão embora?

Bella recostou no banco. – Amanhã pela manhã. Por quê?

- Não quero ficar longe de vocês – confessei.

- Edward – suspirou profundamente. – Você já sabe que o Eric é seu filho. Eu já sei que você tem direitos como pai. Assim que um juiz definir, você poderá visitar o Eric. Mas não espere algo mais. Eu não tenho estrutura para passar por tudo aquilo de novo.

- Não, vida. Não teria "tudo aquilo de novo" – fiz aspas com as mãos. – Eu amadureci, Bella. Eu quero formar uma família com você e com o Eric –

- Se você tivesse amadurecido, não estaria insistindo em um relacionamento que você sequer pode oferecer. Você é casado, Edward, e por mais que me diga que vai pedir o divórcio, isso não é uma coisa simples... Eu vi o que aconteceu com os meus pais.

Estava me segurando para não chorar. – Eu vou fazer funcionar para nós quatro. Eu posso prometer isso para você e para o nosso filho. Eu só preciso que você espere eu resolver minha vida.

- Você é sempre tão egoísta. Eu sei que você jamais largaria a Faculdade de Medicina, e ainda faltam o quê? Uns cinco anos? Será que em algum momento você está pensando na vida que construí com muito custo? Ou você acha que eu ainda sou aquela menina boba e idiota que se achava a precoce? A vida ensina e eu aprendi tanta coisa nos últimos dois anos... A primeira delas é que acima de tudo vem o meu filho.

Nem percebi quando as primeiras lágrimas escorreram pelas minhas bochechas. – Volta pra mim? Por favor? Eu só preciso de uns meses para resolver minha vida. Eu juro, Bella, eu seria capaz de transferir minha matrícula para a Universidade de Port Angeles se você pedisse.

Bella fungou, então percebi que estava sendo difícil para ela também. – Prove?

- O quê?

- Prove que você merece outra chance. Eu não quero nem saber como você vai fazer isso, mas será apenas uma oportunidade.

Inesperadamente, a puxei para um beijo, que durou apenas um toque de lábios. Bella nos afastou, séria. Olhou nos meus olhos e avisou:

– Não faça eu me arrepender!

Abriu a porta do carro, pegou Eric pela porta traseira, acariciou o rostinho da minha filha e deu alguns passos para trás, nos observando partir. Posso ter sonhado, mas juro que vi pelo retrovisor um discreto sorriso em seus lábios.

**FIM**


	16. Outtake 1

_Vamos ao primeiro extra. Este está no Ponto de Vista do Carlisle sobre o passado e porque obrigou Edward a deixar Bella e assumir a filha do irmão._

* * *

_Outtake 01: [Carlisle]_

Passei a maior parte dos últimos dois anos me o carrasco. Eu praticamente acabei com a juventude do meu filho. Tudo o que ele tinha para conquistar foi obrigado, por mim, a abrir mão.

Quando o Denalli apareceu na minha casa informando-me que um dos meus filhos havia engravidado a filha dele, eu sabia que não podia ser Edward. Ele amava a namorada. Aliás, aquela menina era a nora que qualquer pai desejaria ter. Mesmo com todos os problemas, como a mãe distante, o alcoolismo do pai e a humilhação que enfrentou em razão destes dois fatores, ela sempre foi disciplinada, educada e, acima de tudo, não usava isso para se fazer de coitada. Não foram poucas as vezes que vi meu filho mais novo queixar-se de que Bella não aceitava sua ajuda, por que conseguia "se virar" sozinha.

Emmet, em contrapartida a Edward, era o que eu chamava de exemplo de como os pais podem estragar um filho. Por ter sido nosso primeiro filho, ele nunca ouviu um "Não", nunca levou uma palmada e nem teve qualquer controle sobre suas atitudes. Suas qualidades eram todas ligadas aos esportes e somente os esportes poderiam lhe proporcionar um avanço na vida. Emmett era irresponsável, encrenqueiro, mulherengo, entre outros adjetivos que jamais orgulhariam um pai.

E quando a possibilidade de um neto bateu à minha porta e exigiu entrada eu não poderia permitir à esta criança ter um pai como Emmett. Em princípio, sugeri que Edward apenas assumisse a criança como sua, desse seu sobrenome e proporcionasse todo o bem-estar que lhe seria de direito.

Não estava nos meus planos que o Denalli quisesse a filha casada. Eu realmente estava tentando argumentar contra isso. Eu estava disposto a qualquer coisa para evitar que Edward fosse obrigado a mudar sua vida. É claro que assumir o filho de Tanya balançaria e muito seu relacionamento com Bella, mas antes que o pior acontecesse eu poderia interceder junto a minha nora e evitá-lo.

Eu tinha este pensamento e o apoio de minha esposa até o momento em que estávamos aguardando a chegada de Edward, no meu escritório.

Eu estava crente que apenas Emmett tinha transado com a vadia da filha do Denalli, mas uma nova informação mudou tudo.

- Tanya, querida, eu sei que isso não faz diferença nenhuma agora, mas você é uma moça inteligente. Não me entra na cabeça porque não usaram preservativo – Esme tentou entender o que passava nos pensamentos daquela garota.

- Isso não é verdade, Esme. Edward e eu usamos...

"Edward e eu usamos". "Edward e eu usamos". "Edward e eu usamos". "Edward e eu usamos". "Edward e eu usamos". "Edward e eu usamos". "Edward e eu usamos". "Edward e eu usamos".

Eu não ouvi o resto da estória. Ficar sabendo que Edward, meu filho querido, exemplo de homem, havia, sim, traído a namorada, aquela que ele dizia ser a mulher da sua vida, tinha me derrubado. Eu jamais esperei que meu caçula fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas. Não foi para isso que eu e sua mãe o educamos.

Uma onda de raiva tomou meu corpo e, naquele momento, eu fiquei decepcionado. O gosto amargo da traição aos princípios e à moralidade tomou toda a minha boca. Senti vontade de vomitar. O que me segurou foi Edward entrar no escritório.

- Sente-se, Edward – mandei. Eu estava magoado. Meu mundo tinha ruído.

Assim que Edward sentou-se ao lado de Tanya, Denalli começou a falar.

- Tanya está grávida e você vai assumir.

O combinado seria só assumir o filho, mas eu segui por outro caminho.

- Filho, já arranjamos tudo. Vocês seguem para Cambridge em três dias. Já temos um apartamento mobiliado esperando por vocês – menti, mas ninguém me contrariou. Esme ouviu em silêncio e eu conversaria com ela depois. Para os Denalli, estava saindo melhor que a encomenda. Arrumar um apartamento para os dois seria bem simples, no final das contas.

O punhal que meu filho enfiou em meu coração doía e sangrava e eu perdi toda a confiança que tinha nele. Ele era igual ou pior que Emmett.

Assumir tais responsabilidades fez de Edward um verdadeiro e responsável homem ao longo dos dois últimos anos. Vê-lo dedicar-se tão somente a Lilly era a prova que precisávamos para nos certificar que ele estava arrependido. Pelo que soubemos, ele não se envolvia com mulheres desde que terminou com Bella – sequer tocou Tanya -, e vivia para a "filha" que ele amava como verdadeiramente sua.

Porém, perdemos um filho. Edward não suportava respirar o ar que Esme e eu respirávamos.

Ele nunca soube o real motivo que causou esta reviravolta em sua vida. Eu sabia que ele me odiava pelo que lhe aconteceu nestes anos, mas eu jamais tive a intenção de jogar na cara dele que foi a traição dele à minha confiança a motivação de tudo.


	17. Outtake 2

_Outtake 02: [Bella]_

_Dois dias depois do rompimento_

Eu nunca me senti tão insignificante na minha vida como naquele dia. E quando digo "aquele dia" não me refiro ao dia em que Edward terminou nosso relacionamento e sim dois dias depois, quando cai na real de tudo o que tinha acontecido na minha vida. Minha cabeça e a garganta já estavam doendo; eu não tinha tido vontade de comer por estes dois dias.

Eu tinha percebido que Edward estava um pouco estranho – talvez distante, mas não desconfiei do que ele planejava. Ele era assim: tinha dias bons e dias não tão bons e, em reflexo, seu humor mudava bastante. Eu acho que ele nunca tinha passado tanto tempo comigo sem voltar para a casa dos pais. É claro que eu estava no Céu. Eu o amava e quanto mais tempo ficasse com ele, melhor para mim.

As lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos quando percebi que não teria mais o meu namorado ao meu lado. Com ele, sentia que minha vida não era uma perda de tempo.

Pelo silêncio ou pela volta do choro – não sei -, meu pai apareceu no meu quarto. Não bateu, apenas entrou e sentou na beirada da minha cama. Imediatamente o cheiro de álcool atingiu minhas narinas.

- Será que você quer conversar? - Felizmente, ele não estava bêbado. Acho que o odor exalava de seus poros, estava encrustrado em sua pele.

Tentei conter o choro e esperei por ele.

- Olha, eu sei que não sou um pai exemplar, mas estou preocupado com você.

- Por que só agora? - minha voz saiu rouca, mas o questionamento era válido, desde que a última conversa séria que tive com meu pai foi quando perguntei sobre Renée em um Dia das Mães qualquer.

- Porque você sempre foi forte, sempre foi o meu alicerce, mas agora você está desmoronando. Se você cair, eu caio junto, entendeu? - ele respirou fundo. - Foi alguém nesta maldita cidade? Alguém magoou você?

Eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria contar meus problemas a Charlie sem perder a sanidade. Tentei, porém. - Edward terminou comigo – me senti até um pouco envergonhada pelo drama. Com certeza, existiam pessoas por aí sofrendo por motivos verdadeiros, mas ele era meu mundo, e eu não poderia viver sem ele.

- Você quer que eu fale com ele. Talvez Edward possa ver que estav-

- Não, pai. Por favor. Ele não me ama mais. Não podemos mudar nada. Se ele quer seguir em frente sozinho ou com outra pessoa, e isso for o melhor para ele, eu não posso interferir, mas dói tanto – voltei a chorar.

- Mas eu estou aqui por você, você sabe, né? Às vezes é muito difícil continuar. Eu posso falar por experiência, mas nós temos que seguir em frente, mesmo que seja se arrastando pelo chão.

Eu sabia que Charlie estava falando dele mesmo, de tudo que passou depois que Renée foi embora. "Por que não me abrir também?", me perguntei.

- Eu não tenho mais motivos para viver. Ele era o único que me fazia sorrir. Agora não há mais pelo que acordar todas as manhãs.


	18. Outtake 3

_Outtake 03: [Bella]_

_37 dias depois do rompimento_

Eu já tinha emagrecido uns cinco quilos nas últimas semanas. As minhas roupas estavam sobrando em todas as partes. Eu não tinha mais vontade de comer, de qualquer maneira. A conversa com Charlie teve seu lado bom. Desde aquele dia ele estava sóbrio. Ele disse que queria ser meu porto-seguro pelo menos uma vez, enquanto fui dele por toda a minha vida. Era a sua vez de me apoiar e me ajudar a reerguer.

Eu não sai mais de casa – não sabia se estava sol ou se chovia. Estava evitando assistir TV e ouvir rádio. Tudo me lembrava me ex-namorado.

Foi nessa época que a falta de comido no meu organismo começou a cobrar seu preço. As dores no estômago estavam piorando assim como os vômitos e a dor de cabeça, mas eu não conseguia comer nada. Meu pai me obrigava, pelo menos, a tomar bastante água.

Eu continuei cozinhando as refeições de casa em menor quantidade, mas o cheiro da comida me deixava cada vez mais doente.

Naquela noite, Charlie e eu tivemos nossa segunda conversa séria em toda vida.

Eu tinha acabado de servir seu jantar e estava me preparando para me afastar da mesa quando fui chamada por meu pai.

- Bella... Hummm... Você pode sentar por um instante?

Em silêncio, o fiz. Aguardei sem olhá-lo nos olhos, como vinha acontecendo há vários dias.

- Filha, somos só nós dois, então, mesmo que esta conversa seja desconfortável para ambos, eu preciso abordar o assunto.

Me preocupei. "O que seria tão importante?", me perguntei.

- Eu sei que você e Edward tinham – pigarreou e corou-, bem, tinham uma vida sexual ativa.

Minhas orelhas estavam queimando neste momento.

Charlie continuou. – E estou vendo você adoecer a cada dia. Eu estive em Port Angeles hoje pela manhã e passei em uma farmácia. Não estou obrigando você a nada, mas eu acho que seria bom se você fizesse um teste de gravidez.


	19. Outtake 4

_Outtake 04: [Bella]_

_38 dias depois do rompimento_

Passei a noite acordada, ansiando pelo amanhecer e, ao mesmo tempo que eu queria que ele chegasse, queria que ele nunca chegasse. Eu não tinha ideia do que aconteceria se eu realmente estivesse grávida. Quero dizer, eu não tinha um gato para puxar pelo rabo, meu pai conseguia o suficiente para nos alimentar, o pai do meu filho – caso realmente existisse um filho – não me queria mais, ou seja, provavelmente eu teria de analisar TODAS as possibilidades antes de decidir qualquer coisa.

Por volta das sete da manhã, eu já não aguentava mais permanecer deitada. Peguei o teste que Charlie me trouxe e que estava embaixo do meu travesseiro e segui para o banheiro.

Segui todos os procedimentos recomendados na embalagem e esperei. Poucos minutos e a minha vida mudou para sempre. Eu estava grávida de um filho do amor da minha vida que não me queria mais. Se sozinha eu já era um fardo, quem dirá com um bebê sem pai.

Fiquei um pouco envergonhada, pois tantas mulheres desejariam ter a minha "sorte" mas eram inférteis e eu que tinha tido esta chance estava considerando o que devia fazer. Eu chorei por um tempo. Seria uma notícia boa se Edward estivesse comigo, mas ele não estava mais.

Quando ouvi meu pai se movimentar pela casa, resolvi procurá-lo. O encontrei na cozinha preparando-se para sair pela porta.

- Pai? - entrei no cômodo e caminhei até ele. Charlie me encarou como se soubesse o que eu queria falar. - Eu fiz o teste, pai.

- E então?

- Deu positivo.


	20. Outtake 5

_Não tenho palavras para expressar o sentimento de verginha que sinto por demorar tanto tempo para atualizar "Escolhas". Infelizmente, o bloqueio criativo pelo qual estou passando tem vontade própria e vai embora quando quer. Não é algo que posso deminar. O que posso dizer, e não vai mudar muita coisa, é que toda as minhas estórias estão paradas, incompletas. Segue mais um Outtake._

* * *

_Outtake 05: [Bella]_

_45 dias depois do rompimento_

Enfim, tinha tomado uma decisão. Eu iria abortar. Depois de uma semana decidi pela interrupção de minha gravidez, uma vez que eu não tinha condições financeiras e psicológicas para ter um bebê.

Só a reação do meu pai que não foi o que eu esperava quando comuniquei o que faria.

- Não! Não! Não! Não! Mil vezes, não!

- Mas, pai-

- Não, Bella. Nós vamos dar um jeito.

- Que vida a gente vai oferecer a esta criança, pai? Nós não temos nada! Você não entende?

Sentei no sofá, abaixei a cabeça e comecei a chorar. Charlie sentou ao meu lado e colocou o braço sobre os meus ombros.

- Posso conversar com Reneé. Se ela deixar você ficar com ela por uns tempos? Você teria este bebê?

Só meu pai para pensar que minha mãe, depois de tantos anos, me receberia de braços abertos.

- Pai, como vou pedir isso a Renée? Ela tem a vida dela para se preocupar.

- Eu converso com ela – garantiu.

Há bem mais de uma década que meus pais não se falavam. Desde que minha mãe se casou com Phil e o novo marido a proibiu de qualquer contato com os Swan. Mas Charlie engoliu o orgulho e não sei como conseguiu que minha mãe, e principalmente meu padrasto me aceitassem em sua casa.

Duas semanas depois eu parti.


	21. Outtake 6

_Outtake 06: [Bella]_

_06 meses após o rompimento_

Acordei sentindo algumas pontadas nas costas e no baixo ventre. Meu bebê estava inquieto há alguns dias. Tomei banho, lavei a louça, coloquei a roupa na máquina e comecei a faxina.

Desde que havia mudado para a casa de minha mãe, cuidar da casa era minha responsabilidade. No começo, até consegui um trabalho de atendente de mercearia por meio período, mas quando minha barriga começou a aparecer, me dispensaram. Conforme os dias foram passando, ficou mais difícil conseguir emprego. Phil determinou que já que eu não poderia partilhar as despesas, deveria compensar de alguma forma.

Ambos – Renée e Phil -, trabalhavam o dia todo e só voltavam para casa ao anoitecer. A comida também ficou sob minha responsabilidade. A vida não era fácil, mas eu não me deixei cair. A barriga estava grande e pesada e somado à minha natural falta de jeito eu era praticamente uma suicida ambulante.

Tive certeza disso quando, lavando o banheiro do corredor, escorreguei. Estava descalça e o chão cheio de sabão. Só pensei no meu bebezinho, que não tinha nem nome. Por incrível que pareça, consegui me segurar na pia. Os pés escorregaram para lados opostos, mas eu não cai. Suspirei de alívio enquanto meu coração estava disparado com o susto. Tentei me acalmar. Podia ter sido pior.

Terminei a faxina algumas horas depois e ia começar a preparar o meu almoço quando senti um líquido quente escorrer por entre minhas pernas - minha bolsa rompeu antes de completar os nove meses.

- Mãe? – tentei não entrar em pânico enquanto pedia ajuda.

- O que foi agora, Bella?

Respirei fundo. – Mãe, você poderia me levar ao hospital? Minha bolsa rompeu...

Reneé bufou audivelmente. – Estou ocupada agora, Isabella. Ligue para a emergência. Tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Mais tarde conversamos.

O nó que se formou na minha garganta não permitiu que eu dissesse qualquer coisa antes de desligar o telefone. Eu estava com tanto medo do que poderia acontecer daquele momento em diante. Quero dizer, eu tinha lido bastante para saber que um parto com 24 semanas era arriscado.

Tentando não tropeçar em meus próprios pés, caminhei lentamente e com todo cuidado do mundo para o meu quarto, arrumei uma mochila com minhas roupas e as poucas peças que comprei para meu anjinho e liguei para a emergência. Expliquei a situação e a atendente tratou de me acalmar até que o socorro chegasse.

Fiquei três dias internada antes de conhecer meu pequeno.

- Isabella, nossa intenção era adiar o parto por mais algumas semanas, mas pelos exames desta manhã, decidimos que uma cesariana de emergência é o melhor procedimento que podemos seguir. O feto está começando a sofrer e não queremos isso.

Eu queria a opinião da minha mãe ou de qualquer pessoa além do médico, mas desde que fui internada não recebi visitas. Apenas um telefonema de minha mãe perguntando quando eu voltaria para casa.

Resolvi acreditar que o médico era qualificado o suficiente para determinar o melhor para nós. Assinei o consentimento e comecei a ser preparada para a cirurgia.

Os minutos a seguir passaram como horas; as horas como semanas. Eu estava apreensiva. Muito. Medo e ansiedade também eram sentimentos que me confundiam.

Foi somente quando ouvi um chorinho baixo e triste que cai na realidade. Eu era mãe. Mesmo que não tivesse preparo, estrutura ou experiência, não havia volta. Aquele serzinho chorão dependia de mim.

- É um menino, Isabella – o médico me informou, mostrando-me rapidamente o pacotinho de cabelos avermelhados. Meu coração parou e voltou a bater. Eu teria alguém para me lembrar meu grande amor pelo resto da vida.

Meu filho era realmente pequeno. Nasceu com pouco mais de um quilo e 900 gramas e imediatamente foi levado de perto de mim.


	22. Outtake 7

_01 ano após o rompimento_

Eric estava dormindo no berço ao lado de minha cama após "jantar" enquanto eu fazia as contas dos gastos que eu já tinha tido com fraldas e leite naquele mês. Eu fazia trocas a cada três ou quatro horas porque a pele do bumbum do meu filho era sensível aos resíduos (côco e xixi) e rapidamente ficava vermelha e cheia de bolhas. Leite em pó especial para recém nascidos se fez necessário quando meu organismo de mãe decidiu simplesmente não produzir o melhor alimento para o meu bebê prematuro.

Conforme o mês ia chegando ao fim, eu tentava controlar ao máximo o uso das fraldas. Muitas vezes, o deixava embrulhado em lençois de fácil lavagem e fraldas de tecido que descobri que minha mãe guardou desde que eu nasci.

Phill e Reneé nos abrigaram e me alimentavam, mas era isso. Nada que pudesse ajudar na criação do meu anjinho. Ao contrário de Charlie, que todo mês me mandava um pouco de dinheiro que, enquanto eu não conseguia um novo emprego e um lugar para deixar Eric, era o que nos salvava. Eu consegui ajustar algumas roupas de grávida que ganhei e como havia retornado ao meu peso de antes da gravidez, pude reciclar, por assim dizer, as roupas daquela época.

De repente, Eric começou a berrar no meio de seu sono e levantei rapidamente para ver o que havia de errado. Meu coração parou e voltou a bater em um segundo. Eric estava bem vermelho, tinha vômito em boa parte do rosto, pescoço e ainda na boca e tinha dificuldade para respirar.

Em uma reação instantânea, o peguei nos braços, de bruços, e comecei a limpar dentro de sua boca. Eu não tinha ideia se deveria bater em suas costas, virar de cabeça para baixo ou correr para o hospital. Ir para o hospital parecia sensato, mas nem por isso acessível.

Tive tempo apenas para pegar minha bolsa e jogar uma fralda dentro. Peguei um cobertor e joguei sobre meu ombro direito. Corri para a rua rezando para Deus não deixar nada de ruim acontecer com meu bebê.

Nem sei quem foi a minha salvadora. Sei apenas que uma senhora que vivia na casa ao lado estava chegando com algumas sacolas de supermercado e foi para ela que pedi – ou melhor, implorei, por ajuda.

- Meu nome é Isabela. Eu moro aqui ao lado – apontei para a casa de Renee e Phill. – meu bebê está passando mal. Será que a senhora pode nos levar até a emergência? Por favor?

Eu ajoelharia se ela me pedisse para fazer isso.

- Claro. Venha.

A boa senhora levou as sacolas de volta ao carro, abriu a porta do carona e eu entrei. Rapidamente ela colocou o veículo em movimento e, em menos de dez minutos, estacionou em frente ao mesmo Hospital que fui trazida quando dei à luz Eric.

Meu filho estava começando a inchar. Seus olhinhos mal abriam e ele não parava de chorar.

A minha vizinha me ajudou a descer e pediu por socorro ainda no estacionamento.

Rapidamente duas mulheres vestidas de verde se aproximaram e comecei a chorar por alívio. Me conduziram para dentro do hospital enquanto eu tentava me acalmar e explicar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Por quase duas horas eu fiquei sentada no corredor da pediatria esperando por informações. A senhora não me deixou sozinha um minuto sequer, mas eu não tinha cabeça para interagir.

Não parei de rezar nem um minuto desde que meu pequeno de apenas quatro meses começou a passar mal. Só percebi que um médico se aproximou porque a minha vizinha levantou para cumprimentá-lo.

- Senhorita Swan?

Pulei de susto e me pus em pé na sequência.

- Sim. O Eric está bem, doutor? – perguntei ansiosa.

- Agora sim-

- Posso vê-lo? – interrompi.

- Pode sim, mas eu gostaria de explicar o que houve – apenas assenti. – Meu nome é Thomas Laurence, sou o pediatra que está cuidando do seu filho. Bem, o Eric deu entrada na emergência com sintomas de uma forte reação alérgica ao leite com o qual está sendo alimentado. É mais comum do que você pensa, mas como ele tem apenas quatro meses, pode ser fatal. Receio que se ele não tivesse sido trazido tão rapidamente ao Pronto Socorro, dificilmente tivesse sobrevivido mais meia hora. Ele estava com grande dificuldade para respirar e tivemos de entubá-lo...

A partir disso eu não ouvi mais nada. Meu filho, tão pequeno, não conseguia respirar sozinho. Mais uma vez me perguntei se era algum tipo de castigo que eu merecia. Mas se fosse esse caso, deveria ser direcionado à mim, não ao meu pequeno.

- Senhorita Swan? - o médico chamou minha atenção.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios. – Desculpe. O que o senhor disse?

- Perguntei se você gostaria de ver seu filho agora?

- Claro! – olhei para a senhora ao meu lado.

- Vai lá, querida. Agora que tudo está melhor, eu vou para casa também.

A surpreendi com um forte abraço. – Obrigada por tudo.

...

Na UTI pediátrica, o médico me entregou um receituário com o nome do novo composto lácteo que o Eric deveria ser alimentado tão logo saísse do Hospital. – Não é barato – avisou-, mas não vai causar nenhuma reação adversa. Pode ficar tranquila.

Eu sabia que não poderia comprar o tal leite e pelos três dias que estive naquela UTI, sentada ao lado do meu filho, eu perguntei tudo o que podia às enfermeiras para descobrir o que fazer.

O que posso dizer é que pesar de ser pobre em gordura e de dificultar o ganho de peso do meu filho, por mais dois meses e meio (até que eu passasse a alimentá-lo com papinhas), o leite de soja foi o que nos salvou.


	23. Outtake 8

_Outtake 08: [Charlie]_

Eu estava tão ansioso. Depois de dois anos eu consegui. Foi difícil, mas eu tinha dinheiro suficiente para trazer minha filha e meu neto para passar uns dias comigo. Eu sentia tanta falta dela. E queria conhecer o Eric, que só vi por fotos. Tinha certeza que minha menina fez um ótimo trabalho com a criação do filho.

Depois que Bella foi embora, eu me encontrei sozinho, sem amigos, sem nada. Eu perdi tudo o que tinha para a bebida. Decidi, então, que eu iria mudar. E trazer minha filha e meu neto de volta ao verdadeiro lar deles.

Percebi o quanto eu gastava com álcool, porque a partir do momento que conquistei a sobriedade, eu voltei a trabalhar com a pesca e o dinheiro era suficiente para me sustentar, para ajudar Bella e ainda dava para guardar um pouquinho.

- Alô? - Bella atendeu minha ligação feita uma semana antes do feriado de Ação de Graças.

- Filha? Sou eu.

- Oi, pai. Está tudo bem? – percebi seu tom preocupado.

Sorri. – Mais do que bem. E com vocês? Tudo em ordem?

Bella riu. – Tudo ótimo. O Eric não para um minuto. Nem parece que já ficou tantas vezes doente. Não estou reclamando, hein...

- Claro que não, Bella. Então. Deixa eu perguntar uma coisa. Onde vocês vão passar o feriado?

Ouvi um baixo suspiro. – Aqui mesmo. Minha mãe e o Phill vão para alguma praia e seremos apenas Eric e eu. Pensei em cozinhar algo diferente só para não deixar passar em branco. E o senhor?

- É onde eu queria chegar. Estou depositando um dinheiro para vocês virem para Forks. Eu juntei especialmente com este objetivo e não quero que você recuse, Bella. Por favor?

- Tem certeza que não vai fazer falta, pai? Eu sei que a vida não está fácil para ninguém e, de verdade, não nos incomoda ficar aqui.

- Não, Bella. Não faça esta desfeita comigo. Eu sinto sua falta – declarei.

- Tudo bem, Charlie. Mas eu vou cozinhar, ok?

- Como você quiser, filha!

E com esta curta conversa, percebi que os dois últimos anos tinham valido à pena!


	24. Outtake 9

_Outtake 09: [Emmett]_

Rosalie era seu nome. Sinônimo de amor, gentileza, amizade, beleza. Minha Rose foi a pessoa mais incrível que conheci. Eu tinha certeza que me casaria com ela. Era o amor de minha vida. Por ela resolvi ser um cara melhor.

É claro que ela não sabia de tudo que já fiz e, às vezes, achava que só por isso ela ainda estava comigo, mas "o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente". E, no final das contas, eu realmente sentia que tinha mudado.

Ninguém poderia me recriminar por ter aproveitado minha adolescência, mas eu me arrependo de uma coisa: ter sido expulso da Liga – eu jamais jogaria profissionalmente. Meu sonho que, apenas por minha culpa, jamais se realizaria. Acho que este fato serviu para me abrir os olhos também.

Muita gente esperaria que eu lamentasse não ter assumido a paternidade da filha de Tanya, mas eu nunca me senti responsável nesta situação. O bebê era meu, mas poderia ter sido de Edward e até mesmo de Jacob, já que TODOS nós estivemos com ela na mesma noite. Meu irmão nem devia estar ali; ele tinha namorada e a traiu. Jacob e eu éramos solteiros à época.

Perdi meu irmão, meus pais me apoiaram. Se eu assumisse aquela criança teria de abandonar minha carreira. Edward já pensava em formar uma família com a Bella. Era o caminho natural, já que a criança tinha que ser uma Cullen...

Nunca tive contato com a garotinha que Edward criava e, pelo que ouvia de meus pais, ele a criava muito bem.

E qual não foi minha surpresa ao descobrir que ele realmente tinha seu próprio Cullen de sangue. Meus pais deviam estar dando pulos de alegria ao conhecer mais um neto, aquele, sim, que levaria o tão amado sobrenome adiante.

Quando vi que o moleque era a cópia perfeita do meu irmão, tentei ser legal, afinal, agora todos éramos família.

- Hey! Este é meu sobrinho? – tentei me aproximar de Bella. – Vem com o titio, moleque!

– Tira as mãos do meu filho! – Bella gritou, quase me assustando.

Percebi, então, que as coisas não seriam fáceis. - Calma, Bella. Você sabe que tenho direitos, certo? –

Rose veio para o meu lado e Edward correu para junto de Bella.

- Você tem certeza que quer falar de direitos, Emmett? Nós podemos falar de uma certa garotinha, sua filha, que só é uma Cullen, porque seu irmão a assumiu como tal! É disso que você quer falar?

Ela não podia ter dito aquilo! Arregalou os olhos e senti o chão saindo de baixo dos meus pés. Rosalie...

- Do que ela está falando, Emmett? – minha namorada me encarou.

Meu sangue ferveu naquele instante. Tentei me conter. - Ela não sabe do que está falando, Rose. – Me virei para Bella – É melhor você ficar calada - ameacei.

– Eu acho que você devia explicar à sua namorada que você tem uma filha e nunca a assumiu. Que se não fosse por Edward, Lilly não estaria aqui hoje!

Maldita!

Meu pai interviu. - Bella, este assunto não lhe diz respeito! Eu sei que você guarda muitos ressentimentos contra nossa família, e eu peço desculpas por tudo o que lhe fizemos, mas-

Bella interrompeu Carlisle.

- Carlisle, a mim não interessam as suas desculpas. Apenas eu sei o que é perder o amor da minha vida, me descobrir grávida e sem o pai do meu filho por perto. Eu – e somente eu – sei o medo que senti ao passar por um parto prematuro. Apenas eu sei o que é ter que escolher entre o que causa alergia ou nenhum, por não ter dinheiro para comprar o adequado. E só eu sei o que é depender de piedade alheia para ter a certeza de que o meu filho terá o que comer.

"Não me venha com as suas desculpas, porque elas nunca vão apagar a droga de vida que eu pude oferecer ao meu filho. Quando o Eric for adulto, quem sabe você conquiste o seu perdão. Enquanto depender de mim, você pode ter certeza que jamais poderá colocar sua cabeça num travesseiro tranquilamente e dormir como um anjo, pois o meu filho, esta criança que você insiste em dizer que é seu neto com todo orgulho, foi privado de coisas básicas apenas para que você mantivesse as aparências.

Sem palavras. Era assim que eu estava. Jamais imaginei os problemas que ela teve, mas mesmo assim ela não tinha o direito de ferrar com a minha vida. Bella saiu com a criança, quase fugindo.

Rosalie me fuzilou com o olhar. – O que ela disse é verdade? Você tem uma filha e deixou seu irmão assumi-la em seu lugar?

- Por favor, Rose. Deixa eu explicar.

Rosalie negou com a cabeça ao perceber que eu não neguei. Ela estava desconsolada, coisa que não combinava com seu belo rosto.

- Eu não sei se posso perdoá-lo um dia, Emmett. Você não passa de um moleque mimado. De um covarde. Para mim você morreu.

Rosalie me deixou parado no meio da sala, sob os olhares de meus pais. Sem reação. Sem esperanças.

Meu mundo tinha acabado de ruir.


End file.
